New beginning
by Night-Azure
Summary: Bella vient de croiser, par le plus grand des hasards, Edward, l'homme avec qui elle a vécu une nuit de passion un an plus tôt. Peut-elle lui révéler qu'il est le père de ses jumeaux ?     "Titre d'avant : Nouveau départ"
1. Chapitre Premier : Retrouvaille

_****_**Bonjour !**

**Alors je tiens simplement à informer que je n'y connais absolument rien à la géographie, mais je me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? Donc désoler si ce n'est pas très clair...**

**Sinon, bonne lecture à tous ! ^ ^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre Premier : Retrouvaille<strong>_

Isabella Swan, allias Bella, se demandait si elle n'avait pas commis une épouvantable erreur.

La neige qui tombait sur le pare-brise et les cantiques de Noël diffusés par la radio lui donnait une étrange et bouleversante sensation de déjà-vu, comme si elle avait été ramenée un peu plus d'un an en arrière, sur cette même route déserte de l'Illinois.

Ce soir-là, elle avait quitté Chicago afin de rendre visite à une amie qui vivait à Springfield.

Au lieu des jolis flocons qui voltigeaient paresseusement dans l'air, un violent blizzard avait fini par la contraindre à s'arrêter sur le bas-côté.

Un séduisant homme appelé Anthony lui avait galamment porté secours. Il l'avait conduite dans une maison inhabitée où ils avaient attendu, ensemble, que la tempête s'apaise.

Ç'avait été une folle nuit. Elle s'était conduite d'une manière qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Et les conséquences de ses actes se trouvaient maintenant dans deux sièges pour bébés, sur la banquette arrière.

Nessie et Anthony avaient un peu plus de quatre mois.

Bien que sidérée de découvrir qu'elle était enceinte, Bella avait aussitôt désiré et aimé ces enfants de tout son cœur.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et sourit. Emmitouflés dans leurs petits manteaux et coiffés de leurs bonnets assortis, ses bébés dormaient depuis presque une heure. Avec un peu de chance, elle atteindrait sa destination avant qu'ils se réveillent.

Une demi-heure plus tôt, elle avait dépassé l'endroit où elle avait dû s'arrêter durant le blizzard.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant tandis qu'une soudaine appréhension la submergeait, accompagnée d'une foule de doutes.

Peut-être avait-elle eu tort d'accepter l'invitation d'une amie rencontrée sur internet. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais vu cette femme, même si elle avait forgé des liens avec elle au cours de ces derniers mois sur un forum destiné aux mamans seules.

« MystérieuseAideMaman » avait été une source précieuse de soutien, d'information et d'amitié durant l'année écoulée. D'abord, elle avait aidé Bella à traverser une grossesse difficile. Ensuite, après la naissance des jumeaux, elle s'était révélée incollable sur tout ce qui concernait les nourrissons.

D'ailleurs, MystérieuseAideMaman et Angela, la meilleure amie de Bella, étaient les seules personnes au monde à connaître les circonstances de la conception des enfants.

Tout cela expliquait pourquoi Bella n'avait guère hésité lorsque son amie lui avait envoyé un message contenant en tout et pour tout une adresse détaillée.

L'invitation était implicite, et Bella s'était réjouie à la perspective de faire la connaissance de celle qui l'avait tant aidée.

D'autant qu'un changement d'air lui ferait du bien. Ces deux dernières semaines, elle s'était sentie déprimée. Dans quatre jours, ce serait Noël, le premier Noël des jumeaux, et elle n'avait même pas les moyens d'acheter un sapin ou des cadeaux.

Lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte, elle était en train de créer son entreprise de décoration d'intérieur. Sa grossesse l'ayant contrainte à garder le lit, elle avait dû interrompre ses activités et puiser dans ses économies, lesquelles s'amenuisaient rapidement.

Jusqu'à maintenant, les jumeaux avaient exigé tout son temps et toute son attention, mais, dès le début de janvier, elle devrait se débrouiller pour reprendre son travail et subvenir à leurs besoins.

Sa tristesse n'était pas uniquement causée par ses difficultés financières. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'offrir à ses enfants le genre de Noël qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, une famille affectueuse et une atmosphère de fête…

Elle se reprit et ralentit en atteignant les faubourgs de Springfield.

D'après les instructions que lui avait envoyées MystérieuseAideMaman, elle devait quitter la route principale au bout d'une quinzaine de kilomètres et s'engager sur une voie secondaire.

Envahie par une nouvelle bouffée de tension, elle se gara sur le parking d'un restaurant, tira son téléphone portable de son sac et composa le numéro d'Angela.

**- Tu es arrivée ?** _demanda aussitôt celle-ci._

- **Non, mais d'après le plan, je suis à un quart d'heure environ.**

- **Quel temps fait-il ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il neigeait.**

- **Il tombe quelques flocons, c'est vrai, mais rien d'inquiétant.**

- **Je ne comprends pas que tu ne sois pas venue chez moi pour Noël au lieu de t'embarquer dans cette aventure ! **_soupira son amie._

Bella sourit.

- **Tu vas avoir une foule d'invitations pendant les fêtes. Les enfants et moi n'aurions fait que t'encombrer.**

Séduisante célibataire, Angela menait de front une carrière en plein essor et une vie sociale bien remplie.

- **D'ailleurs**_, reprit Bella,_ **regarde ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que je suis venue te rendre visite !**

- **Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as été coincée dans une tempête de neige et que tu as décidé de prendre du bon temps avec un bel inconnu !**

- **Non, en effet. D'ailleurs, j'ai décidé que tout était de la faute de Mike**_, répondit Bella, s'efforçant d'ignorer le léger pincement au cœur qu'elle éprouvait en pensant à son ex-petit ami._

- **Ah, ne me parle pas de lui !** _rétorqua Angela._ **J'ai toujours eu des doutes à son sujet et il a prouvé que j'avais raison.**

- **Enfin, c'est du passé**_, conclut Bella._ **Eh bien, je vais repartir à présent. Je voulais juste te faire signe et te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter pour nous.**

- **Tu m'appelleras une fois sur place, n'est-ce pas ? Cette MystérieuseAideMaman m'intrigue, tu sais.**

- **Bien sûr.**

- **Et j'espère que tu passeras un Noël fantastique. Tu le mérites.**

Bella prit congé de son amie, rangea son appareil dans son sac et redémarra. Le soleil baissait et elle tenait à parvenir à destination avant qu'il fasse nuit noire.

Tout en roulant, elle laissa ses pensées s'attarder sur Mike Newton.

Comme elle s'était bercée d'illusions !

Elle avait cru qu'ils se marieraient et fonderaient une famille ensemble. Ils se fréquentaient depuis deux ans environ quand elle avait abordé la question du mariage. Il avait fini par lui dire qu'il n'en était pas question. Qu'il sortait avec une autre femme depuis six mois.

Une femme beaucoup plus sexy, beaucoup plus féminine qu'elle.

Les mains de Bella se crispèrent sur le volant alors qu'elle revivait la scène. Sous le choc, elle avait éprouvé le besoin de s'éloigner de son appartement, de tout ce qui lui rappelait Mike et décidé sur-le-champ d'aller rendre visite à son amie Angela.

Souffrant dans son cœur et dans son amour-propre, elle avait été une proie facile pour le séduisant inconnu qui avait volé à son secours.

Les joues en feu, elle se remémora cette nuit de passion. Anthony lui avait donné l'impression qu'elle était sexy, désirable. Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était livrée à un homme avec un tel abandon, et elle soupçonnait que cela ne lui arriverait jamais plus.

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle approchait de l'intersection indiquée sur son plan et ralentit, refoulant ses pensées vagabondes pour se concentrer sur la route.

Arrivée au carrefour, Bella s'engagea sur une voie secondaire.

Dans une quinzaine de kilomètres, elle arriverait chez MystérieuseAideMaman. Elle avait hâte de rencontrer cette femme qui non seulement avait été une amie, mais aussi une sorte de mère pour elle ces derniers mois.

Si l'endroit ne lui inspirait pas confiance, elle pourrait toujours faire demi-tour et rentrer chez elle. Après tout, le trajet ne durait guère plus de deux heures et demie. Au moindre signe suspect, elle s'en irait.

Il était hors de question qu'elle mette ses enfants en danger.

Bella eut un léger haut-le-corps à la vue du monument en pierre qui marquait l'entrée de la propriété. Cependant, elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Ayant suivi l'allée bordée d'arbres, elle déboucha dans un espace découvert et eut le souffle coupé.

Le terme de maison n'aurait pas été exact pour décrire l'imposante résidence qui s'élevait devant elle.

Le vaste bâtiment à un étage était flanqué de plusieurs dépendances non moins élégantes. La lumière filtrait gaiement à travers les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, donnant à l'ensemble un aspect chaleureux et accueillant.

Stupéfaite, Bella remonta lentement l'allée circulaire, remarquant une écurie au passage. Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée d'adresse, raisonna-t-elle. MystérieuseAideMaman avait mentionné qu'elle aimait beaucoup les chevaux.

Elle se gara et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Nessie était réveillé. Des deux, c'était elle la plus tranquille. Elle pleurait rarement, prenant la vie comme elle venait.

Anthony, en revanche, était d'un naturel plus impatient. Il était prompt à s'énerver quand il avait besoin d'être changé ou qu'il laissait échappé son hochet adoré. Mais il avait aussi commencé à rire de bon cœur quand il était content, et cela ravissait Bella.

Elle regarda Nessie, qui la fixait de ses grands yeux bruns.

- **Tu es prête à faire connaissance de la nouvelle amie de maman ?** _demanda-t-elle._

Elle agita les bras, comme pour marquer son excitation.

Comme elle descendait de voiture, Bella constata que la nuit était presque tombée. L'obscurité était venue brusquement.

Elle ouvrit la portière arrière et détacha la ceinture de Nessie. L'ayant calé sur sa hanche, elle fit le tour du véhicule et alla sortir Anthony à son tour. Au cours des quatre mois écoulés, elle avait appris à porter non seulement les deux enfants, mais aussi son sac à main et un paquet de couches en même temps.

Il faisait froid dehors et Bella se hâta vers la porte d'entrée. Elle parvint à frapper du bout du pied, le cœur battant plus vite, tout excitée à la perspective de rencontrer enfin MystérieuseAideMaman.

Le battant s'ouvrit, et son excitation se mua en stupeur.

Il emplissait le seuil de ses larges épaules. Ses yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent, reflétant un choc au moins aussi grand que celui qu'elle éprouvait. Son regard se posa sur les deux bébés et il pâlit.

_Anthony._

L'espace d'un moment, le cerveau de Bella refusa d'accepter ce qu'elle voyait.

- **Edward ? Qui est là ?** _appela une voix de femme à l'intérieur._

Deux pensées surgirent aussitôt dans l'esprit de Bella. Apparemment, il ne s'appelait pas Anthony, et il devait être marié. Oh, Seigneur ! Elle avait commis une erreur.

Une terrible erreur.

Avant qu'elle ait pu faire un pas en arrière, avant même qu'elle ait pu bouger un muscle, un bruit sec se fit entendre à côté d'elle et un éclat apparut dans les bois de l'encadrement.

Tout sembla arriver au ralenti. Il y eut un nouveau bruit sec. Anthony ou Edward, quel que soit son nom, la saisit et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, claquant la porte derrière eux.

- **Appelle le shérif ! **_cria-t-il. _**Quelqu'un tire sur la maison.**

Il ouvrit le tiroir d'une élégante commode, et sortit un fusil, puis se précipita au-dehors sans un regard en arrière.

Bella resta figé sur place, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

Une erreur. Toute cette expédition avait été une terrible erreur.

Quel genre d'homme était donc le père de ses enfants pour qu'on tire sur lui dès qu'il ouvrait la porte ?

Un trafiquant de drogue ? Un criminel ?

Nessie et Anthony se mirent à pleurer, et Bella refoula ses propres larmes.

* * *

><p>Prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre de la façade, Edward Cullen s'efforça de déterminer d'où venaient les coups de fusil.<p>

Il avait l'impression que le tireur était dissimulé dans le bouquet d'arbres situé directement face à la maison.

Il s'avança sans bruit, tâchant de chasser de son esprit la femme qui venait d'apparaître sur le seuil.

Bella.

Il avait souvent songé à elle au cours de l'année écoulée. Et il avait ressenti un choc en apercevant les deux bébés qu'elle tenait dans les bras. Mais il y penserait plus tard. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être distrait alors qu'un individu armé rôdait sur sa propriété.

Chaque chose en son temps, se raisonna-t-il. D'abord le tireur. Ensuite, il devrait décider quoi faire concernant sa visiteuse inattendue.

Il serra étroitement le fusil contre lui en s'approchant du taillis, tendant l'oreille, guettant un mouvement susceptible de lui indiquer où se cachait l'agresseur.

Au souvenir des balles qui avaient failli atteindre Bella et les enfants, il sentit une rage intense monter en lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le prenait pour cible. Trois jours plus tôt, alors qu'il parcourait à cheval, quelqu'un avait tiré sur lui. Le temps qu'il dégaine, sa monture s'était cabrée et était repartit au galop en direction de l'écurie avant qu'il puisse riposter.

Il était toujours en train d'inspecter les environs quand la voiture du shérif apparut.

Jasper Hale descendit lourdement du véhicule. Il remonta son col tandis qu'Edward le rejoignait.

- **J'ai regardé partout. Il n'y a plus personne. Les coups de feu venaient de ce bouquet d'arbres, là-bas, mais il fait trop sombre pour voir s'il y a des douilles ou d'autres indices.**

Il désigna la maison.

- **Rentrons.**

Edward tourna les talons sans attendre la réponse du policier. Il n'avait pas prêté attention au froid quand il était sorti, mais à présent l'air humide de décembre lui glaçait les os.

- **Tu as de la compagnie ? **_demanda Jasper en passant devant la voiture garée dans l'allée._

- **Oui. Une vieille amie.**

Une boule se forma dans l'estomac d'Edward alors qu'il revoyait Bella sur le seuil, portant deux bébés qui lui ressemblaient de manière frappante.

Bon sang, dans quel pétrin s'était-il mis ?

Il avait l'impression que sa vie était sur le point de devenir extrêmement compliquée.

En entrant dans le salon, il vit Bella et sa mère assises l'une près de l'autre sur le canapé, chacune un bébé dans les bras.

Les yeux chocolat de Bella étaient écarquillés par la peur. Ce n'était guère étonnant. Pareil comité d'accueil aurait terrifié n'importe qui.

À regret, Edward arracha son regard de la jeune femme et se tourna vers le shérif.

- **Il faut faire quelque chose, Jasper. C'est la deuxième fois cette semaine qu'on me tire dessus.**

Jasper enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se balança sur ses talons.

- **J'avoue ne pas trop savoir quoi faire, Edward. Il est évident que tu t'es attiré des ennemis en décidant de te porter candidat comme maire.**

- **Et ça leur donne le droit de me tuer ? Parce qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec mes idées ?**

Edward avait une conscience aiguë du fait que Bella écoutait leur conversation avec attention, ses grands yeux fixés sur lui.

Jasper sortit les mains de ses poches.

- **Je n'ai pas dit ça**_, protesta-t-il. _**Je vais faire le tour de ta propriété, et puis je retournerai en ville et je fouinerai un peu. Si j'apprends quoi que ce soit, je te tiendrai au courant. Sinon, je t'appellerai demain.**

- **Très bien**_, répondit Edward sèchement._

Il savait que rien de plus ne pouvait être entrepris ce soir. D'ailleurs, il avait du mal à détacher ses pensées de la femme assise à côté de sa mère.

Il raccompagna Jasper, puis referma la porte et prit une profonde inspiration. Comment Bella l'avait-elle retrouvé ? Lors de la folle nuit qu'ils avaient partagée, un peu plus d'un an auparavant, il ne lui avait même pas révélé son vrai prénom.

Et puis il y avait ces bébés.

Edward avait résolu de ne jamais se marier et il n'avait certes jamais envisagé d'être père, mais il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit quant à la paternité des jumeaux.

Que faire à présent ?

Il regagna le salon. Les deux femmes ne semblaient pas avoir bougé, bien que Bella et les enfants ne portent plus leurs manteaux.

Sa mère arborait l'expression qu'elle avait autrefois, quand il était enfant et qu'il s'était mal conduit. Il était évident qu'il avait quelques explications à fournir.

Elle se leva, s'approcha et lui tendit le bébé qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

- **Je vais vous laisser seuls**_, déclara-t-elle calmement. _**Il me semble que Bella et toi avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire.**

La petite fille sentait bon le talc et la lotion pour bébé. Elle posa sur lui des yeux chocolat et curieux, puis ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un adorable sourire.

- **C'est Nessie**_, annonça Bella. _**Et voici Anthony.**

Elle avait insisté sur le nom, sans doute pour lui rappeler qu'il avait affirmé s'appeler Anthony le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Ce soir-là, il n'avait pas voulu être le riche Edward Anthony Cullen, troisième du nom. Il n'avait voulu être qu'un homme ordinaire.

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

- **Je m'appelle Edward. Edward Anthony Cullen.**

Comme il la regardait, plusieurs pensées s'imposèrent à lui. Elle était aussi jolie que dans son souvenir, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux chocolat, mais elle semblait fatiguée et stressée.

Se sentant observée, elle rougit légèrement.

- **Je ne sais pas quoi dire**_, murmura-t-elle. _**Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir.**

Il fronça les sourcils et raffermit sa prise sur Nessie, qui se tortillait dans ses bras.

- **Que veux-tu dire par là ? **_demanda-t-il incrédule. _**Tu es venue ici. Tu as frappé à ma porte. Qui d'autre t'attendais-tu à voir ?**

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil en face d'elle et Nessie appuya la tête contre sa poitrine. À la surprise d'Edward, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

- **Je croyais venir passer les fêtes chez une femme que j'ai connue sur internet cette année.**

Elle rougit de nouveau.

- **Nous nous sommes rencontrées sur un forum pour femmes enceintes**_, expliqua-t-elle avec gêne. _**Elle m'a été d'une aide précieuse durant toute ma grossesse et après la naissance de Nessie et d'Anthony. Elle se fait appeler MystérieuseAideMaman et elle m'a indiqué cette adresse. J'ai reçu un plan par courrier électronique.**

Il la dévisagea, méfiant. Cette histoire semblait complètement invraisemblable.

- **Et comment m'a-t-elle trouvé ?**

D'une main hésitante, Bella replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

- **Je l'ignore**_, murmura-t-elle. _**Je lui avais raconté que tu m'avais secourue durant une tempête de neige. Je savais seulement que tu t'appelais Anthony et que tu avais un pick-up noir dont le numéro d'immatriculation commençait par TIN.**

Il demeura silencieux.

- **Quand j'ai compris que j'étais enceinte, je suis retournée à Springfield et j'ai essayé de me renseigner, mais personne ne semblait te connaître. Quelqu'un a essayé de te tuer.**

Surpris par le changement abrupt de sujet, il cilla, puis haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

- **Je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un avertissement, pas d'une réelle tentative de meurtre. Notre maire actuel souffre d'un cancer et a décidé de démissionner. Le conseil municipal organise des élections anticipées dans deux mois. J'ai décidé de me porter candidat et, apparemment, cela en dérange certains.**

Anthony commença à s'agiter, levant les poings en l'air et donnant des coups de pied dans le vide.

- **Ils ont faim**_, expliqua Bella. _**Si tu veux bien me montrer la cuisine, je leur préparerai un biberon et puis nous nous en irons.**

- **Tu plaisantes ? **_protesta-t-il. _**Tu ne peux pas t'en aller maintenant. Il fait nuit et j'ignore si celui qui a tiré tout à l'heure est vraiment parti.**

Il se leva, Nessie toujours dans les bras.

- **Reste ici ce soir et nous parlerons plus longuement demain matin.**

Elle l'imita.

- **Tu n'as même pas demandé s'ils étaient tes enfants.**

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte, il lui adressa un sourire.

- **Eux et moi nous ressemblons comme trois gouttes d'eau. Ils ont la même fossette lorsqu'ils sourient et la même couleur de cheveux. Et je sais que nous n'avons pas utilisé de préservatif ce soir-là.**

- **Je ne suis pas venue te causer des ennuis**_, répondit-elle._

Edward acquiesça, ne sachant s'il devait la croire.

- **Allons préparer ces biberons.**

Avait-elle vraiment été conduite à sa porte par sa mystérieuse amie ? Ou l'avait-elle reconnu le soir du blizzard et avait-elle décidé de profiter de la fortune des Cullen ?

Seul le temps le lui dirait.


	2. Chapitre Deuxième : Proposition

_**Chapitre Deuxième : Proposition**_

Bella se pelotonna dans le lit de la chambre d'amis, songeant qu'il était digne d'une princesse.

Les jumeaux étaient endormis dans un parc qui avait dû être celui d'Edward et que ce dernier était allé chercher au grenier. Il l'avait épousseté, et avait mis un drap propre sur le fond en mousse. Vêtus de leurs pyjamas, les enfants reposaient sous une couverture en cachemire aussi douce qu'un nuage.

Elle avait téléphoné à Angela pour lui dire que tout allait bien, et qu'elle n'était pas chez MystérieuseAideMaman, mais chez l'homme qui était le père de ses enfants. Elle avait dû promettre à son amie éberluée de la rappeler pour tout lui raconter dès qu'elle serait de retour chez elle, le lendemain matin.

Elle était épuisée à présent, mais le sommeil se refusait à venir. La soirée avait apporté trop de surprises. D'abord, Edward. Ensuite, les coups de feu…

Même le premier choc passé, elle n'avait pu deviner les pensées d'Edward.

Malgré ses protestations, il avait insisté pour sortir sa valise du coffre de la voiture. Craignant que le tireur ne soit encore là, tapi dans l'ombre et prêt à faire feu sur lui, elle avait retenu son souffle jusqu'au moment où il était rentré, sain et sauf.

Ensuite, il avait à peine parlé en l'aidant à préparer les biberons. Il avait dû être aussi stupéfait de la voir qu'elle l'avait été de se trouver nez à nez avec lui.

Ils s'étaient contentés de s'occuper des bébés en silence, après quoi il lui avait montré la chambre qu'elle allait occuper pour la nuit, et promis qu'ils parleraient davantage le lendemain.

Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre de sa part. Avait-il ou non l'intention d'être présent dans la vie de ses enfants ?

Lorsque Nessie et Anthony étaient nés, elle s'était résignée au fait qu'ils ne connaîtraient jamais leur père. Maintenant, au moins, elle n'aurait pas à souffrir l'humiliation de leur avouer qu'elle était tombée enceinte d'un parfait inconnu durant une tempête de neige.

MystérieuseAideMaman avait dû parvenir à identifier Edward à partir du numéro d'immatriculation partiel qu'elle avait mentionné. De toute évidence, elle avait à sa disposition des ressources que Bella ne possédait pas.

Qu'avait donc espéré son amie en la guidant jusqu'ici ? Un dénouement heureux ? Elle devait croire aux contes de fées.

Malgré la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée, Bella et Edward ne se connaissaient pas du tout.

De plus, il appartenait clairement à un milieu social différent du sien. Il fréquentait sans doute des femmes riches et sophistiquées.

De toute manière, elle n'avait nul besoin d'un homme dans sa vie.

La trahison de Mike était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur. À présent, elle avait deux petits bébés à élever. Elle ne voulait pas d'homme. Et elle ne demanderait rien à Edward.

Dire qu'elle avait rêvé de passer Noël dans un foyer gai, festif et chaleureux ! Chez les Cullen, rien n'indiquait que Noël était imminent.

Mais peu importait. Elle n'était pas à sa place dans cet endroit.

Dès le lendemain matin, elle prendrait le chemin du retour et regagnerait son petit appartement. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'arrêter en route enfin d'acheter un sapin en l'honneur du premier Noël des jumeaux…

Elle finit par s'endormir et rêva de la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Edward devant la cheminée qu'il avait préparé pour les protéger du froid. La chaleur des flammes n'était rien comparée à celle de ses baisers, à celle de ses mains tandis qu'il la caressait.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, un soleil éclatant entrait à flots par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Non pas la lueur blafarde de l'aube à laquelle elle était habituée, mais une lumière vive, révélant une heure tardive.

Les enfants !

Bella se redressa en hâte et jeta un coup d'œil dans le parc. Il était vide. Elle se leva précipitamment et enfila son peignoir.

La gorge nouée, elle sortit de la chambre en courant et dévala les marches du grand escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée.

Des voix venaient de la salle à manger.

Bella s'approcha, le cœur battant à se rompre, submergée par toutes sortes d'angoisses irrationnelles. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'arrêta net.

Les jumeaux étaient installés dans leurs sièges de voiture, lesquels avaient été posés sur l'immense table en acajou. Esmé, la mère d'Edward, se tenait devant eux, agitant le hochet tantôt pour l'un tantôt pour l'autre et ils riaient aux éclats.

- **Bonjour, Bella !**

Son sourire s'effaça alors que Bella s'affaissait contre l'encadrement de la porte.

- **Oh, mon Dieu ! Nous vous avons fait peur, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Je me suis réveillée et j'ai vu que mes enfants n'étaient plus là. Je ne savais pas quoi penser**_, murmura-t-elle, tandis que les battements de son cœur s'apaisaient peu à peu._

- **Edward a cru bien faire**_, expliqua Esmé. _**Vous aviez l'air si fatiguée hier soir. Il a pensé que cela vous ferait du bien de dormir un peu ce matin. Nous nous sommes glissés dans votre chambre de bonne heure et nous avons descendu les petits ici. Je leur ai donné un biberon et leur ai fait un brin de toilette. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas fâchée.**

Bella aurait voulu l'être, mais Esmé regardait les jumeaux avec tant de tendresse que sa colère se dissipa aussitôt.

D'ailleurs, pour être totalement honnête avec elle-même, elle devait s'avouer que les deux heures de sommeil supplémentaires avaient été un luxe délicieux.

- **Vous savez**_, ajouta Esmé, _**j'étais persuadée que je ne verrais jamais ce jour. Edward est un célibataire endurci et je m'étais résignée au fait que je n'aurais sûrement jamais de petits-enfants.**

Elle sourit aux jumeaux.

- **Ces deux-là sont un cadeau du ciel.**

Bella sourit à son tour.

- **Vous regretterez d'avoir dit ça quand vous aurez changé leurs couches.**

Esmé éclata de rire.

- **Ah, vous avez le sens de l'humour. Tant mieux. Si vous voulez, je vais demander à Lauren de vous préparer un petit déjeuner pendant que vous vous habillez. Edward et moi l'avons déjà pris.**

- **Oh, ce n'est pas la peine, merci**_, répondit Bella. _**Je ne mange jamais beaucoup au petit-déjeuner, et j'aimerais repartir le plus tôt possible.**

Elle voulait non seulement regagner Chicago au plus tôt, mais aussi s'arrêter en cours de route afin de faire quelques emplettes pour décorer son appartement.

Edward apparut sur le seuil, dominant immédiatement la pièce de sa présence. Vêtu d'un jean serré et d'une chemise en flanelle qui soulignait ses larges épaules, il ressemblait à l'homme solide et séduisant qu'elle avait rencontré sur la route un an auparavant.

Son regard s'attarda longuement sur elle, puis il la salua. Malgré son sourire, ses yeux demeurèrent voilés, énigmatiques.

Bella se sentit soudain gênée, consciente que son peignoir était râpé, que ses cheveux étaient sans doute tout emmêlés. Elle ne s'était même pas lavé le visage avant de descendre.

- **Je vais aller prendre une douche rapide**_, murmura-t-elle. _**Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

- **Quand tu reviendras, nous parlerons**_, dit Edward._

Elle acquiesça et sortit de la salle à manger à reculons, puis s'enfuit dans l'escalier, préoccupée par la tension qu'elle avait perçue dans la voix d'Edward.

Ce voyage avait été un cauchemar du début à la fin, songea-t-elle, atterrée.

Elle s'était retrouvée face à un homme qu'elle avait cru ne jamais revoir, avait affronté une volée de balles et, maintenant, elle allait devoir subir cette conversation qui ne semblait pas de bon augure.

Il allait sans doute lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune intention de revoir ses enfants et que la paternité ne s'accordait pas à sa vie de célibataire fortuné. Personnellement, elle s'en moquait, mais elle en souffrait déjà pour Nessie et Anthony.

Elle avait grandi sans connaître son père et se souvenant de la douleur que son absence lui avait causée. Jamais elle n'aurait souhaité que cela arrive à ses propres enfants.

Quelques minutes plus tard, debout sous le jet d'eau brûlant, elle se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'avait espéré accomplir MystérieuseAideMaman en la faisant venir ici. Certes, il aurait été préférable que ses enfants aient un père dans leur vie. Elle l'aurait désiré aussi. Mais elle n'était pas en mesure de contrôler la réaction d'Edward face à une paternité imprévue.

Esmé l'avait qualifié de célibataire endurci. Par conséquent, il était fort probable qu'il ne voudrait pas s'encombrer de deux petits bébés qui exigeaient beaucoup de temps et d'attention.

Elle se sécha et s'habilla, l'estomac de plus en plus noué. Elle ne connaissait pas Edward suffisamment bien pour deviner ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais il n'y avait nul besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que cela concernait Anthony et Nessie.

Malgré leur nuit de passion, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être un peu effrayée par lui depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Pas physiquement, certes. Mais elle redoutait qu'il ne rejette ses enfants, des enfants qu'il n'avait jamais désirés ni demandés.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, Esmé avait installé les enfants sur une couverture dans le salon. Elle lui sourit.

- **Anthony a déjà son petit caractère, n'est-ce pas ? Il me rappelle Edward quand il était bébé. Il faudra garder l'œil sur lui quand il commencera à marcher !**

Anthony arqua le dos, se redressa et sourit à Bella, comme pour confirmer qu'il avait hâte d'être mobile et indépendant. Pendant ce temps, Nessie roula sur le dos, visiblement satisfaite de jouer avec ses doigts.

- **Cela ne doit pas être facile d'être seule avec des jumeaux**_, commenta Esmé._

- **Je me débrouille**_, répondit Bella, légèrement sur la défensive._

- **Je n'en doute pas**_, répondit Esmé en souriant. _**Edward vous attend dans son bureau. C'est tout de suite à droite dans le couloir.**

Bella hocha la tête. Après un dernier regard aux bébés, elle sortit de la pièce et alla frapper à la porte indiquée.

Elle entendit Edward lui dire d'entrer et tourna la poignée. Il était assis derrière un énorme bureau en acajou. Il lui sourit, mais cela n'atténua en rien l'appréhension qu'elle éprouvait.

La pièce était tout aussi splendide que le reste de la maison, songea-t-elle en remarquant la cheminée en pierre qui occupait l'un des murs, et les rayonnages pleins de livres de toutes sortes.

- **Bella, assieds-toi**_, dit-il en désignant la chaise placée en face de lui._

Elle obtempéra, s'efforçant de ne pas être intimidée par le décor, par sa présence.

- **Ma mère m'a dit que tu voulais t'en aller le plus tôt possible, mais je voulais te parler d'une autre possibilité**_, dit-il sans préambule. _**Pourquoi ne resteriez-vous pas ici pour Noël ?**

- **Oh, je ne suis pas sûre que…**

- **Nous sommes liés par ces enfants, à présent**_, coupa-t-il. _**Et bien que nous ayons passé une nuit ensemble, je ne sais rien de toi.**

Oh, mais si, songea-t-elle. Il savait qu'elle aimait être embrassée juste sous l'oreille, et qu'elle avait gémi de plaisir lorsqu'il avait caressé ses seins.

Une bouffée de désir monta en elle au souvenir des moments qu'ils avaient partagés.

Au prix d'un effort, elle refoula les images qui s'imposaient à elle et se concentra sur ce qu'il disait.

- **Mon père est mort d'une crise cardiaque le jour de Noël, il y a trois ans**_, expliqua-t-il. _**Depuis, nous n'avons pas eu le cœur de fêter cette journée. Mais cette année, c'est différent. Nous avons quelque chose à célébrer. Les jumeaux. J'aimerais leur offrir un merveilleux premier Noël. Je t'en prie, accepte de rester.**

Dans l'esprit de Bella, ce fut d'abord le soulagement qui l'emporta. Edward ne rejetait pas les enfants, et il désirait même apprendre à les connaître. Mais, presque aussitôt, l'incident de la veille s'imposa à sa mémoire.

- **Eh bien… à vrai dire, je n'ai pas oublié qu'on t'a tiré dessus hier soir, quand je suis arrivée. Je ne veux pas mettre Nessie et Anthony en danger**_, conclut-elle, luttant contre un frisson à cette pensée._

- **Je me sens plus en sécurité ici que dehors**_, admit-il. _**Quelqu'un essaie visiblement de faire pression sur moi pour que je renonce à poser ma candidature comme maire. Mais je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal, ni aux enfants, ni à toi.**

Elle le dévisagea, réfléchissant à ses paroles. Elle le croyait. Il y avait chez lui quelque chose de rassurant, et la fermeté de son regard lui disait qu'il veillerait sur eux trois.

Il était le père de ses bébés. Il lui demandait seulement de rester deux ou trois jours.

Comment aurait-elle pu lui refuser de partager avec elle le premier Noël des enfants ?

- **Entendu**_, dit-elle enfin. _**Nous restons.**

Mais alors même qu'elle lui donnait sa réponse, un doute l'assaillit.

N'avait-elle pas commis une nouvelle erreur ?

Une bouffée de satisfaction envahit Edward.

Dès que Bella était entrée dans la pièce, il avait senti son parfum, un parfum de fleurs coupées auquel s'ajoutait un soupçon de vanille. C'était celui qu'elle portait la nuit où ils avaient été bloqués par la tempête de neige, et il éveillait en lui une foule de souvenirs.

Elle se leva, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille, et il se souvint de la douceur soyeuse de ses cheveux, du goût de sa bouche, de la rondeur de ses seins, des gémissements qui lui avaient échappé sous ses caresses.

Le désir monta en lui, aussi violent qu'inattendu.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait confiance en elle, ne savait même pas s'il l'aimait bien, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir revivre ce qu'ils avaient connu ce soir-là, sous la neige.

- **Très bien. Ce sera un Noël mémorable**_, affirma-t-il en se levant à son tour._

Elle s'approcha de la porte à reculons, comme si elle était impatiente de fuir sa présence.

- **Je vais emmener les enfants se reposer dans la chambre. À plus tard.**

- **Bella, attends**_, intervint-il avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de disparaître. _**Je ne connais même pas ton nom de famille.**

Elle sourit. C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait et son visage en fut illuminé.

- **Swan. Isabella Swan.**

Quand elle fut partie, Edward se laissa aller en arrière dans son fauteuil, regardant au-dehors, songeur. De là où il était assis, il voyait au loin l'ancienne maison de gardien, un cottage qu'on utilisait parfois pour héberger des invités.

Edward lui-même y avait vécu avant la mort de son père. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il se remémorait ce dernier. Pas un jour ne s'écoulait sans qu'il pense à lui. Carlisle Senior, ainsi que ses amis le surnommaient, avait été non seulement un père, mais un ami et un mentor pour son fils unique. Ils avaient travaillé côte à côte pour la société familiale, gérant le ranch, les puits de pétrole et les intérêts financiers qui en découlaient.

Ses pensées se reportèrent sur l'incident de la veille.

Certaines personnes à Springfield se sentaient menacées par le pouvoir qu'il détenait, et surtout par sa décision de se présenter comme maire. Il s'était engagé à lutter contre la corruption qui sévissait dans l'administration de la ville, et n'avait pas fait mystère de ses intentions.

Il avait quelques soupçons quant à l'identité de celui qui avait tiré sur lui, mais il savait pertinemment que les soupçons n'étaient pas des preuves.

Il était aussi persuadé que son attaquant ne voulait pas l'abattre, mais seulement lui donner un avertissement. Sans doute espérait-il que cela suffirait à l'intimider et à le dissuader de poser sa candidature.

À vrai dire, ces coups de feu l'inquiétaient beaucoup moins que l'idée que Bella puisse ne pas lui permettre de participer autant qu'il le désirait à la vie des enfants.

- **Edward ? **_demanda sa mère en poussant la porte, l'air soucieux. _**Va-t-elle rester ?**

Elle prit place sur la chaise que Bella avait laissée vacante.

- **Elle ne t'a rien dit ?**

- **J'étais en cuisine, en train de parler du dîner avec Lauren. Bella est remontée avec les jumeaux avant que j'aie le temps de lui parler.**

- **Elle va passer Noël ici.**

Il se pencha en avant.

- **Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser d'elle. Cette histoire d'amie rencontrée sur internet qui lui aurait indiqué le chemin jusqu'ici… cela me paraît un peu suspect.**

- **Tu crois que c'est l'argent qui l'intéresse ?**

- **Il est évident qu'elle ne roule pas sur l'or**_, commenta-t-il en songeant à la vielle voiture garée devant la maison et au peignoir fané qu'elle portait le matin même._

Esmé croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

- **Voudrais-tu m'expliquer comment tout cela est arrivé ?**

Edward sourit.

- **Tu veux un cours de biologie ?**

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- **Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Edward. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu mentionner son nom, et pourtant elle débarque ici avec des bébés qui sont indéniablement les tiens.**

- **Tu te souviens de la tempête de neige que nous avons eue au début du mois de décembre, l'an passé ? Le soir où je n'ai pas pu rentrer de chez Tanya à cause de l'état des routes ?**

- **Le soir où tu as rompu avec elle ?**

Edward acquiesça.

- **À un moment donné, sur le chemin du retour, il est devenu impossible de continuer à rouler et j'ai dû m'arrêter sur le bas-côté**_, expliqua-t-il. _**Une autre voiture était déjà là. Bella était à l'intérieur. Je ne savais pas si le temps allait s'améliorer et je venais de passer devant la maison des Stanley. Je l'ai fait sortir de sa voiture et nous nous sommes réfugiés là-bas.**

Sa mère leva sa main.

- **C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Est-il possible qu'elle ait su qui tu étais ?**

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, songeur.

- **Je l'ignore. Je suppose que tout est possible. Pourtant, j'ai toujours été prudent. Je sais que les opportunistes ne manquent pas.**

Esmé arqua un sourcil.

- **Tanya, par exemple ?**

Edward sourit au souvenir de la femme avec qui il était sorti et avec qui il avait rompu l'après-midi qui avait précédé sa rencontre avec Bella.

- **Tanya est peut-être une opportuniste mais elle ne l'a jamais caché**_, répondit-il._

Depuis leur rupture, la jolie blonde n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts pour le reconquérir et continuait à rêver de devenir Mme Edward Cullen. Elle lui téléphonait ou venait lui rendre visite au moins une fois par semaine.

Esmé se redressa, l'air indigné.

- **Cette femme avait hâte de t'épouser et de me faire enfermer dans une maison de retraite. Quelle sorcière !**

C'était précisément pour cette raison qu'Edward avait mis un terme à ses relations avec Tanya.

Quand celle-ci avait déclaré qu'il serait gênant de vivre avec Esmé et qu'elle avait déjà commencé à chercher une maison de retraite pour sa mère, Edward avait su qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir possible entre eux. Et certainement pas de mariage.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça**_, dit-il tout en regardant de nouveau par la fenêtre._

Il y eut un bref silence, puis il se retourna vers sa mère.

- **Je n'ai jamais vraiment songé à avoir des enfants**_, ajouta-t-il doucement. _**Mais à présent qu'ils existent, je veux qu'ils soient ici, avec moi. Qu'ils grandissent au ranch, qu'ils apprennent le métier. Je veux leur apprendre à s'occuper de la société, comme papa m'a appris.**

- **Tu n'oublies pas un petit détail ? **_s'enquit_ _sa mère. _**Bella n'a peut-être aucune envie de venir s'installer ici. Elle a peut-être une vie qui lui convient très bien, et peut-être même un petit-ami, une famille…**

Edward fronça les sourcils.

- **Ça m'étonnerait**_, rétorqua-t-il. _**D'après ce qu'elle nous a raconté, elle est venue faire la connaissance d'une amie rencontrée sur internet. Si elle avait de la famille ou un petit-ami, pourquoi ne passerait-elle pas les fêtes auprès d'eux ?**

- **Je ne sais pas. Tu la connais mieux que moi. Mais souviens-toi d'une chose, Edward : vouloir quelque chose ne signifie pas que tu l'auras. Tu parles d'une femme, pas d'un contrat.**

Elle se leva.

- **En tout cas, j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de chaque minute du séjour de ces bébés**_, conclut sa mère avec enthousiasme. _**Et je vais tout de suite faire une liste. Il ne reste que deux jours avant Noël, et j'ai envie d'aller faire des courses !**

Sur quoi elle quitta la pièce d'un pas léger. Edward la suivit du regard, songeant qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi gaie depuis que son père était mort.

Il avait eu toute la nuit pour se familiariser à l'idée d'être père, mais il ne savait pas encore très bien comment les choses allaient se passer.

La première chose à faire était d'apprendre à connaître Bella, et de déterminer si elle avait dit la vérité ou si elle était venue chercher fortune.

Mais, d'abord, il avait des coups de fil à passer. Il avait promis à Bella un Noël mémorable, et il était homme à respecter ses promesses.

Sa mère se trompait sur un point. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un contrat.

Bella possédait quelque chose qu'il désirait.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à savoir ce qu'il devrait payer pour l'obtenir.


	3. Chapitre Troisième : Discutions

_**Chapitre Troisième : Discutions**_

Debout à la fenêtre, Bella vit une voiture s'arrêter devant la maison et Esmé prendre place côté passager.

Lorsque le véhicule s'éloigna, elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas faire pareil, franchir le portail et retourner là d'où elle était venue.

Derrière elle, dans le parc, les enfants venaient de s'assoupir. En général, ils faisaient un petit somme d'une heure environ le matin, et une autre l'après-midi.

Se sentant fébrile, Bella gagna l'autre fenêtre, qui donnait sur les prairies, les enclos et les dépendances. Au loin, elle aperçut un petit cottage, une ancienne maison de gardien, sans doute.

La légère couche de neige tombée la veille avait fondu. La journée était belle, froide mais ensoleillée.

Un petit bruit lui parvint et elle se retourna. Debout dans le couloir, Edward lui fit signe d'approcher.

- **Bella, voudrais-tu prendre un café pendant que les enfants se reposent ? J'aimerais faire plus ample connaissance avec toi.**

La nervosité de Bella revint au galop. Mais il était tout naturel qu'Edward veuille en savoir plus long à son sujet. Après tout, elle était la mère de ses enfants.

- **Avec plaisir**_, répondit-elle. _**J'aimerais moi aussi mieux te connaître.**

Elle vérifia que Nessie et Anthony étaient toujours endormis, puis le suivit dans l'escalier. Il la conduisit dans la salle à manger où Lauren, la cuisinière, apporta un plateau sur lequel étaient posés deux tasses de café, du sucre, de la crème et deux tranches de gâteau parfumé à la cannelle.

Edward fit les présentations.

- **Lauren** **nourrit la famille Cullen depuis plus de vingt ans**_, ajouta-t-il._

- **Et ça été un plaisir**_, répondit celle-ci, adressant un sourire amical à Bella avant de s'éclipser._

Désireuse de se donner une contenance, Bella prit une des tasses et la tint entre ses mains. Elle sentait qu'Edward l'observait et ne savait par où commencer.

- **C'est gênant, n'est-ce pas ? **_dit-il enfin._

Elle esquissa un sourire reconnaissant.

- **Terriblement**_, admit-elle, soulagée qu'il éprouve la même chose. _**Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me croire, mais il est important pour moi que tu saches que je n'ai pas pour habitude de coucher avec le premier venu.**

Incapable de soutenir son regard, elle baissa les yeux sur sa tasse.

- **Ce matin-là, l'homme que je fréquentais depuis deux ans et que je pensais épouser m'a appris qu'il avait trouvé une nouvelle amie, beaucoup plus sexy que moi.**

Les joues en feu, elle marqua une pause.

- **Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… j'ai perdu la tête.**

Il laissa échapper un petit rire grave qui la surprit. Elle se redressa vivement, se demandant s'il se moquait d'elle.

- **On dirait que le destin a joué un rôle dans notre rencontre. Ce soir-là, je rentrais chez moi après avoir rompu avec une femme avec qui je sortais depuis plus d'un an. Peut-être avons-nous tous les deux perdu la tête.**

- **Mais cela ne me ressemble pas**_, insista-t-elle. _**D'habitude, je suis quelqu'un de raisonnable.**

Il but une gorgée de café, la regardant par-dessus le bord de sa tasse.

- **Et pourtant, tu as décidé d'accepter l'invitation d'une femme que tu n'avais jamais vue, et tu es partie à l'aventure avec seulement une adresse en poche.**

- **C'était un risque calculé**_, répondit-elle. _**Si l'endroit m'avait paru suspect, je ne me serais pas arrêtée.**

Elle tira sur une mèche de cheveux, envahie par la frustration.

- **J'admets que ce n'était peut-être pas très intelligent de ma part**_, murmura-t-elle._

Il était hors de question qu'elle avoue que c'était la solitude qui l'avait poussée à vouloir rencontrer MystérieuseAideMaman. Bien qu'elle adore les jumeaux, le contact avec les adultes lui manquait. La perspective de passer les fêtes seule l'avait déprimée.

Elle tendit la main vers une des assiettes. Quand elle était nerveuse, grignoter l'apaisait. D'ailleurs, il était impossible d'ignorer le délicieux arôme qui émanait du gâteau.

- **Bon, commençons par le début**_, dit-il. _**Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Cullen, j'ai trente-cinq ans, je m'occupe du ranch et de notre société pétrolière. J'aime le steak saignant et les promenades à cheval au lever du soleil.**

Il marqua une brève pause avant de continuer.

- **On m'a dit que j'étais têtu, et je ne considère pas nécessairement cela comme un défaut. Je ne bois pas à l'excès, mais j'apprécie un whisky ou un cognac le soir. À ton tour, maintenant.**

- **Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mais j'aime mieux qu'on m'appelle Bella. J'ai trente ans. J'aime mon steak bien cuit. Je suis décoratrice d'intérieur et, avant de tomber enceinte, j'essayais de monter ma propre société. Je ne suis jamais montée à cheval et j'aime bien boire un verre de vin de temps à autre. Oh, et on m'a dit que j'étais un peu têtue aussi**_, conclut-elle avec un sourire._

Il lui retourna son sourire, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son regard restait distant.

- **Tu as de la famille ? **_demanda-t-il._

Elle secoua la tête, et marqua une pause afin de manger une bouchée de gâteau.

- **Mon père est parti quand j'avais cinq ans. Apparemment, il a dit à ma mère qu'il n'était pas fait pour la vie de famille. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Ma mère est morte il y a deux ans et depuis je suis seule… avec les enfants, bien sûr.**

- **Mais j'imagine que tu as des amis ?**

- **Ma meilleure amie. Quant aux autres… pour être honnête, la naissance des jumeaux a sonné le glas de ma vie sociale.**

- **Et ta société ?**

Un instant, elle songea à mentir, à lui dire que tout marchait à merveille. Mais il était inutile de chercher à le tromper. Edward était un homme intelligent. Un seul coup d'œil à sa voiture et à ses vêtements suffirait à lui confirmer que l'argent manquait.

- **Non-existante**_, avoua-t-elle enfin. _**La grossesse a été difficile. Les trois derniers mois, je n'ai pas pu travailler. Depuis, ça ne s'est guère arrangé. M'occuper des enfants a exigé tout mon temps et toute mon énergie.**

Elle redressa le menton.

- **Mais je compte essayer de recommencer à travailler après ces vacances.**

Elle but un peu de café, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à l'odeur masculine d'Edward, un mélange d'air frais et d'eau de Cologne qui réveillait en elle le souvenir de ses mains habiles, et de ses baisers ardents.

- **De quoi as-tu vécu ces derniers mois ? **_reprit-il avec sollicitude._

- **J'avais un petit héritage que m'avais laissé ma mère.**

Gênée par l'intensité de son regard, elle changea de position et prit une nouvelle bouchée de gâteau.

- **Tu as un petit-ami ? Quelqu'un d'important dans ta vie ?**

Elle laissa échapper un gloussement.

- **Sûrement pas. Le seul homme dans ma vie porte une couche.**

Cette fois, le sourire d'Edward s'élargit.

- **Oui, mais il est mignon**_, rétorqua-t-il._

Son sourire s'effaça presque aussitôt.

- **Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour t'aider durant la grossesse. Je regrette que tu aies dû faire face à cette épreuve toute seule et je te promets de tout faire pour t'épauler à l'avenir.**

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, ses paroles l'emplirent d'appréhension au lieu de la réconforter. C'était absurde, se raisonna-t-elle. Une fois qu'elle connaîtrait mieux Edward, elle serait sans doute moins inquiète concernant ses intentions.

- **J'ai grandi sans père et je sais combien il est important pour mes enfants que tu sois présent dans leur vie**_, dit-elle lentement. _**Je veux que tu saches que je suis prête à t'accorder un droit de visite.**

- **Nous aurons le temps d'aborder les détails au cours des deux prochains jours**_, répondit-il en se calant dans son fauteuil. _**Tu es originaire de Chicago ?**

Elle acquiesça.

- **J'y suis née et c'est là que j'ai été élevée.**

C'était le genre de conversation qu'ils auraient eue lors d'un premier rendez-vous. Le genre de conversation qu'ils auraient dû avoir ce soir-là, au lieu de se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme des adolescents en mal de sexe.

- **As-tu quelqu'un dans ta vie ? **_s'enquit-elle. _**Une petite amie ? Je ne voudrais pas que ma présence ici te cause des problèmes.**

- **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Il n'y a personne et ça ne risque pas de changer.**

Il avait parlé d'un ton résolu, comme si la question était définitivement réglée dans son esprit.

Bella but une gorgée de café sans répondre. Il était si séduisant qu'elle avait peine à croire que les femmes de la région ne cherchent pas à le séduire.

- **Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais un célibataire endurci**_, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment._

- **C'est vrai. La seule raison qui aurait pu me pousser à me marier aurait été d'avoir un fils à qui transmettre le ranch un jour. Tu as réussi à m'en donner un, plus une fille, sans que j'aie à subir les inconvénients d'un mariage.**

Les inconvénients d'un mariage ? C'était curieux qu'ils voient les choses aussi différemment.

Elle avait toujours rêvé de se marier, songea Bella, toujours pensé qu'à l'âge de trente ans elle aurait enfin la famille qu'elle n'avait jamais connue enfant.

Elle continuait à l'espérer. La seule différence entre son rêve et la réalité était que ses enfants auraient non seulement leur vrai père mais peut-être aussi, un jour, un beau-père aimant et affectueux.

Cependant, toute relation avec un homme semblait hors de question pour l'instant. Elle était trop épuisée ne fût-ce que pour y penser. À vrai dire, elle était lasse depuis des mois.

Mais les jumeaux valaient bien tous les efforts du monde.

- **Tu as l'air fatiguée, Bella**_, dit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. _**J'espère que tu vas te détendre ici et nous permettre de t'aider. Il faut que tu te reposes. Cela ne doit pas être facile de t'occuper de deux enfants toute seule.**

- **Je vais bien**_, affirma-t-elle. _**C'est plus facile depuis qu'ils font leurs nuits.**

- **J'espère quand même que tu vas nous laisser faire une partie du travail pendant les deux prochains jours.**

- **Ce n'est pas du travail**_, protesta-t-elle un peu plus vigoureusement que nécessaire._

Il se pencha en avant et effleura la commissure de ses lèvres.

- **Tu avais un peu de cannelle**_, murmura-t-il en retirant sa main._

Elle saisit une serviette et s'essuya la bouche, s'efforçant d'ignorer l'émoi que son contact avait provoqué en elle. C'était comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique. « _Du calme _», se dit-elle. C'était un geste sans importance. Comment pouvait-elle le sentir des pieds à la tête ?

Un coup frappé à la porte d'entrée la fit tressaillir. Edward se leva aussitôt.

- **Tu devrais venir avec moi**_, dit-il. _**Je crois que c'est pour toi.**

- **Pour moi ? Qui pourrait être là pour moi ? **_demanda-t-elle interloquée, se levant néanmoins pour le suivre._

Il jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors et, cette fois, son sourire la réchauffa.

- **Noël, Bella. Noël vient officiellement d'arriver chez les Cullen.**

* * *

><p>Edward ouvrit la porte, livrant passage à quatre employés qui portaient un immense sapin, dont les branches avaient été repliées au moyen de cordes. Emmett et Jacob, qui fermaient la marche, apportaient un énorme pot où l'installer.<p>

- **C'était le plus grand que Tyler avait sur son terrain**_, expliqua Jacob tandis qu'ils manœuvraient pour faire entrer l'arbre dans le salon._

- **Mettez-le dans le coin**_, ordonna Edward._

Bella écarquillait les yeux.

- **Je n'ai jamais vu de sapin de Noël aussi beau**_, avoua-t-elle._

Edward sourit.

- **Je suis content qu'il te plaise. Nous le décorerons ce soir, après dîner.**

- **Nous pourrions fabriquer des guirlandes de pop-corn et de baies de canneberge…**

Elle s'interrompit et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, secouant la tête comme si elle était irritée contre elle-même.

- **Pardon, c'était une suggestion idiote. Je suis sûre que vous avez des tas d'ornements coûteux.**

Il devina qu'elle était gênée et en fut curieusement touché.

- **Ton idée me paraît excellente, au contraire**_, affirma-t-il sincèrement. _**À vrai dire, j'ai toujours préféré les sapins décorés à l'ancienne.**

Elle le remercia d'un regard si reconnaissant qu'il en éprouva une nouvelle bouffée de désir. Lorsqu'il avait retiré la miette de cannelle sur ses lèvres un instant auparavant, il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas l'embrasser.

Il se détourna, regardant sans les voir ses employés qui dressaient le sapin. Il y avait chez Bella quelque chose qui l'émouvait, une vulnérabilité, une tristesse qu'il n'avait pas vue dans les yeux d'une femme depuis très longtemps.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas encore confiance en elle.

La seule femme en qui Edward avait entièrement confiance était sa mère, qui l'aimait sans arrière-pensée. Toutes les petites amies qu'il avait eues avaient fini par se révéler plus intéressées par la fortune des Cullen que par lui-même en tant qu'homme.

Bella était-elle seulement plus rusée qu'elles ? Avait-elle réussi à le piéger comme aucune autre femme n'avait pu le faire ?

Lorsque les hommes eurent installé le sapin et retiré les cordes, Edward s'acquitta des présentations.

- **Voici certains des meilleurs hommes de Springfield**_, dit-il. _**Emmett, Jacob, Eric, Jared et Quil. Et celui qui porte le chapeau noir, c'est Sam, mon bras droit.**

Il sourit à Bella, qui semblait un peu perdue.

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te faire passer un test de mémoire tout à l'heure.**

Elle laissa échapper un rire cristallin qui déclencha une vague de chaleur en lui.

- **Tant mieux, parce que j'ai tout oublié après Emmett**_, avoua-t-elle avant de s'adresser aux hommes en souriant._ **Mais je suis contente de faire votre connaissance.**

Ces derniers se dirigèrent vers la porte et Edward leur emboîta le pas.

- **Je reviens tout de suite**_, lança-t-il à Bella._

Dans l'entrée, il fit signe à Sam de rester pendant que les autres retournaient au travail.

- **Vous êtes au courant pour hier soir ? **_demanda-t-il._

Sam acquiesça.

- **Jasper est venu nous voir. Il voulait nous poser quelques questions.**

- **Je veux que vous soyez tous armés en attendant que nous sachions ce qui se passe**_, ordonna Edward. _**Et j'aimerais que vous organisiez les équipes de sorte qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un autour de la maison.**

Sam étrécit les yeux.

- **Vous croyez qu'il va y avoir d'autres problèmes ?**

Edward poussa un soupir.

- **À vrai dire, je ne sais pas, mais c'est la deuxième fois que je suis pris pour cible et je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on puisse m'attaquer ou attaquer les miens jusque chez moi.**

- **Je m'en occupe**_, affirma Sam. _**Nous commencerons dès cet après-midi.**

- **Merci, Sam.**

- **Pas de problème. Il faut qu'on prenne soin du patron, hein ?**

Edward le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il rejoignait les autres hommes.

Sam était travailleur, toujours volontaire pour les tâches ingrates. Lorsqu'Edward avait rompu avec Tanya, la demi-sœur de Sam, il avait craint que celui-ci ne se sente obligé de démissionner par loyauté envers elle. À son grand soulagement, Sam avait déclaré que leurs affaires ne le regardaient pas.

Edward avait eu l'impression qu'ils ne s'aimaient guère. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se félicitait que Sam lui soit resté fidèle. Les bons employés étaient rares.

À ce propos, il allait devoir congédier Emmett. Il avait remarqué que l'homme empestait l'alcool dès le matin. Edward l'avait déjà averti par deux fois de ne pas boire avant de travailler.

Il n'y aurait pas de troisième avertissement.

Il referma la porte d'entrée et regagna le salon, mais Bella avait disparu. Sans doute était-elle montée au premier étage afin de jeter un coup d'œil aux jumeaux.

Songeur, il s'approcha de la baie vitrée et contempla les dépendances. La livraison de l'arbre n'était qu'un début : d'autres surprises allaient suivre au cours des deux jours à venir.

La brève conversation qu'il avait eue avec Bella lui appris exactement ce qu'il désirait savoir : elle n'avait pas de famille et sans doute guère d'amis. Cela lui faciliterait la tâche.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la persuader que le projet qu'il avait en tête était dans l'intérêt d'eux tous.

Il leva les yeux en l'entendant qui descendait l'escalier. Elle tenait un bébé dans chaque bras. Il se hâta de monter à sa rencontre et prit un des enfants, s'efforçant d'ignorer la chaleur du corps de la jeune femme, son parfum qui l'étourdissait de souvenirs.

Nessie se nicha contre le torse d'Edward, comme si elle sentait qu'elle était dans des bras aimants. Une fois de plus, le cœur d'Edward se mit à battre plus vite, et il se sentit gagné par un étrange émerveillement doublé d'un farouche instinct protecteur.

Edward baissa les yeux et remarqua une petite cicatrice au sourcil droit. Il interrogea Bella sur sa signification.

- **Elle ne voulait pas venir au monde et le médecin a dû avoir recours au forceps**_, répondit-elle._

Nessie lui sourit et tendit le bras vers son nez. Il esquiva en riant.

De son côté, Anthony battit des pieds et se mit à geindre. Déjà ses joues viraient à l'écarlate.

- **Il a faim et il n'a pas encore appris les bonnes manières**_, expliqua Bella._

- **Ah, il doit tenir de moi**_, plaisanta Edward. _**Allons leur donner à manger.**

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, une vaste pièce qui était le domaine de Lauren. Edward et Esmé y prenaient rarement leurs repas, mais c'était l'endroit le plus approprié pour nourrir deux petits bébés affamés.

Lauren les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Edward alla chercher les sièges de voiture qui faisaient office de chaises hautes et les plaça sur la table en chêne. Quand les deux garçons furent installés, il regarda Bella préparer deux bols de céréales.

Comme elle s'approchait, il tendit la main pour en prendre un.

- **Méfie-toi**_, avertit-elle en lui donnant une cuiller. _**Ils aiment ça, mais ils sont très joueurs.**

Donner à manger à Nessie procura un immense plaisir à Edward. La cuisine s'emplit de rires alors que Bella et lui versaient des céréales dans les bouches ouvertes des bébés, qui tour à tour les mangeaient et les recrachaient.

- **Eh bien ! J'ai l'impression qu'on s'amuse ici ! **_lança Esmé en entrant._

- **Ah ! ça y est, le shopping est terminé ? **_demanda Edward, essuyant la bouche de Nessie avant de lui rendre un biberon._

- **Frank est en train de tout ranger**_, répondit Esmé en souriant à Bella. _**Il y a bien trop longtemps que cette maison n'a pas connu de tels rires. Et le sapin va être superbe.**

- **Bella a pensé que ce serait bien de confectionner des guirlandes de pop-corn et de baies de canneberge**_, annonça Edward._

Esmé applaudit, ravie.

- **Quelle excellente idée ! Ce sera exactement comme autrefois. Je ferai du chocolat chaud et nous mettrons de la musique de Noël.**

Bella les regarda tour à tour avec émotion.

- **Vous êtes si gentils tous les deux**_, murmura-t-elle._

Une fois de plus, Edward décela un voile de vulnérabilité dans ses yeux.

- **Pas du tout**_, répondit Esmé avec conviction. _**Vous faites partie de la famille à présent.**

Ce n'était pas vrai, songea Edward.

Bella était encore une étrangère. Elle ne ferait jamais vraiment partie de la famille. Certes, elle l'attirait et elle était la mère de ses enfants, mais les choses n'iraient jamais plus loin.

Son père l'avait fréquemment mis en garde contre les femmes qui seraient attirées par sa fortune, les femmes telles que Tanya, prêtes à tout pour accéder au mode de vie qu'il pouvait leur offrir. Il considérait sa propre épouse, Esmé, comme l'unique exception à une gent féminine aussi vénale que rusée, qu'il valait mieux éviter hormis pour satisfaire des besoins physiques.

« _J'ai eu de la chance, mon garçon_, disait son père. _J'étais pauvre quand j'ai rencontré ta mère. Je n'ai jamais eu à me demander si elle m'aimait pour mon argent ou pour moi-même. Tu n'auras pas ce luxe. _»

Edward était certain que Bella n'avait pas eu l'intention de le séduire le soir de la tempête de neige. Jamais elle n'aurait pu prévoir le blizzard, ni le fait qu'ils se retrouveraient tous les deux au même endroit au même moment.

Ce qu'il ignorait, en revanche, c'était si elle l'avait reconnu et si elle avait pris le risque calculé de tomber enceinte. L'acte de séduction avait été mutuel ce soir-là.

Il fronça les sourcils, songeur, l'observant qui jouait avec les jumeaux.

Si tel était le cas, si elle l'avait reconnu avant de faire l'amour avec lui, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas contacté dès qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte ? Avait-elle redouté qu'il ne la contraigne à procéder à un avortement ?

Une chose était claire : Edward voulait que ses enfants vivent auprès de lui et il parviendrait à ses fins.

Avec ou sans l'aide de Bella.


	4. Chapitre Quatrième : Angoisse

**Je vais prendre ****quelques minutes pour répondre à des personnes qui ont pris eux aussi quelques minutes pour me laisser des commentaires. Je préviens que je ne le ferais pas à chaque chapitre. Seulement, il y avait des questions et des affirmations qui se répétaient assez souvent. J'ai corriger mon chapitre précédent, car effectivement j'avais fait une erreur à la fin du chapitre. À la place d'écrire "ses enfants" j'ai écrit "ses fils". Merci de me l'avoir dit. ^_^**

**Sans plus attendre :**

**Marie :_ Crois-moi, je fais de mon mieux pour publier le plus souvent que possible. Le Edward de cette histoire ne te plais pas ? Je suis désoler... Je voulais un Edward moins innocent, un peu plus réel : un Edward avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Et rassure-toi, je n'ai nullement l'intention de tuer Nessie et Anthony. Merci pour ton commentaire. ^_^_**

**tiftouff19 :_ Craindre Edward ? Hum... On verra bien ! La suite est pour bientôt, ne t'en fait pas. Merci pour le commentaire. _**

**Vanessa :_ Oui, je suis désoler pour cette erreur à la fin du chapitre précédent. Effectivement, les jumeaux sont un garçon et une fille. Je ferais attention à l'avenir. Merci pour ton commentaire, c'est agréable à lire. _**

**zayrra :_ Bella dans la lune... Peut-être bien. Mais ce n'est pas totalement le cas, elle est moins dans les nuages qu'elle en a l'air. Tu verras bien par toi-même plus tard, au fil de l'histoire. Merci pour le commentaire !_**

**aelita48 :_ C'est vrai qu'Edward n'a pas confiance en Bella, comment l'en blâmer, cependant ? Mais ça ne durera pas. Merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir de savoir que mon histoire est apprécier. ^_^_**

**kadronya :_ Tu n'es pas la seule à trouver que Bella est naïve... Mais tu verras ! Ce n'est qu'une façade, elle est moins naïve qu'il n'y paraît. Pour MystérieuseAideMaman, (ça doit être intriguant et fatiguant de chercher qui cela peut bien être), malheureusement, je ne dirais rien sauf une chose : ça ne sera qu'à la fin que tu sauras qui c'est. Donc, tu n'as pas fini de chercher (hihi) ! J'avoue cependant, que c'est vrai que c'est toujours Tanya la méchante... Sur le coup je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchie, navrée... Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un commentaire ! ^_^_**

**mlca66 :_ Tu as parfaitement raison, car, effectivement, Edward va vouloir forcer la main de Bella pour garder ses enfants... Le comment et pour savoir si Bella va accepter ou pas, tu verras bien ! Pour ce qui est de MystérieuseAideMaman, je ne dirais rien non plus, ça ne sera qu'à la toute fin que tu auras la réponse. C'est décevant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais que veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas l'intention non plus d'entrer Rosalie et Alice dans l'histoire, mais on ne sait jamais, je pourrais changer d'avis ! Emmett, c'est un personnage secondaire, c'est-à-dire que je ne compte pas m'attarder dessus, je suis désoler. Merci pour ton commentaire, ça me fait plaisir ^_^_**

**aminou84 :_ Que penser d'Edward, en effet. Je suis bien contente que l'histoire te plaise. Et effectivement, à très bientôt pour la suite. Merci d'avoir laisser un commentaire._**

**joannie28 :_ La suite sera pour très bientôt ! Merci pour le commentaire. _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre Quatrième : Angoisse<strong>_

L'après-midi fila à toute allure.

Bella fut stupéfaite lorsque deux berceaux furent livrés et installés, sur l'ordre d'Edward, dans la chambre située face à la sienne. On apporta également des chaises hautes, convenant à des nourrissons mais adaptables par la suite à des bambins, accompagnées de cartons et de paquets de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles.

- **Ce n'est pas nécessaire**_, protesta-t-elle. _**Nous n'allons passer que deux jours ici.**

- **Peut-être, mais ce sera plus agréable**_, répondit Edward._

Le dîner fut plaisant.

Les enfants étaient confortablement assis dans leurs chaises neuves et Esmé fit l'essentiel de la conversation.

En revanche, Edward demeura silencieux la plupart du temps, l'observant d'un air énigmatique qui ne fit qu'ajouter à la nervosité de Bella.

Après dîner, ils se réunirent dans le salon et se mirent à décorer le sapin. Esmé fournit du coton et des aiguilles pour enfiler le pop-corn et les baies fournies par Lauren, tandis qu'Edward déplaçait les chaises hautes afin d'installer les jumeaux aux premières loges.

- **Si je m'occupais des guirlandes électriques ? **_suggéra-t-il._

Esmé sourit à Bella.

- **Il est prêt à tout pour éviter de se servir d'une aiguille et de fil**_, ironisa-t-elle._

- **La couture est un travail de femme**_, affirma Edward._

- **Oh ! Têtu et sexiste ! Quelle surprise ! **_lança Bella avec humour._

- **Je ne suis pas sexiste ! C'est juste que je n'aime pas les aiguilles.**

- **Ok. Têtu et douillet alors ! **_le taquina Bella._

Esmé éclata de rire.

- **Enfin une femme qui peut te remettre à ta place, Edward !**

Il la regarda, remarqua Bella. Dans les profondeurs de ses yeux brillait une lueur de désir qui trouva aussitôt un écho en elle.

- **Aïe ! Je me suis piquée.**

Comme elle portait le doigt blessé à ses lèvres, Edward déglutit.

- **Et voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas les aiguilles**_, marmonna-t-il en se penchant sur les luminaires._

Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, songea Bella. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui et ne le connaissait pas assez pour savoir au juste ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Mais l'attirance physique était indéniable.

- **J'ai toujours voulu un arbre comme celui-ci**_, dit Esmé. _**Tout simple, comme autrefois. Carlisle Senior aimait le clinquant et le tape-à-l'œil.**

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- **Le mot « simple » n'était pas dans son vocabulaire.**

- **Il vous manque**_, murmura Bella doucement._

Esmé se cala contre les coussins du canapé, souriant toujours.

- **Il était têtu comme une mule, et il fallait parfois avoir une patience d'ange pour le supporter, et pourtant, oui, il me manque chaque jour.**

Elle porta une main à sa poitrine.

- **Mais il est encore là.**

Bella la regarda, le cœur serré. C'était cela qu'elle voulait, un amour tel que celui qu'Esmé et Carlisle Senior avaient partagé, un amour qui durerait toute l'éternité.

- **Je suis désolée**_, souffla-t-elle en couvrant la main d'Esmé de la sienne._

Esmé sourit et lui pressa la main, puis la lâcha et se remit à enfiler du pop-corn.

- **Merci. Je regrette seulement qu'il ne soit pas là aujourd'hui pour voir ses petits-enfants. Il aurait été si heureux !**

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Edward prit la parole.

- **Je compte aller en ville demain matin. Je me demandais si tu voudrais m'accompagner, Bella. Maman peut garder les enfants pendant une heure ou deux.**

- **J'en serais ravie**_, affirma Esmé._

Bella hésita. Elle n'avait jamais confié les jumeaux à personne depuis leur naissance.

- **Oh, je ne sais pas…**

- **Je vous promets de ne pas les maltraiter et de ne pas les enchaîner à leurs lits**_, reprit Esmé doucement._

Bella se mit à rire.

- **Je n'ai pas pensé à ça une seconde**_, affirma-t-elle en se tournant vers Edward. _**Tu n'as pas peur de sortir alors qu'on a tiré sur toi… sur nous… hier soir ?**

- **Je me refuse à être un prisonnier dans ma propre maison**_, répondit-il d'un ton empreint de détermination._ **D'ailleurs, mes hommes surveillent la propriété et nous ne risquons rien en ville. Personne n'oserait m'attaquer au milieu de tant d'autres gens.**

Bella était partagée. Bien que réticente à l'idée de laisser les garçons, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine excitation à la perspective d'une sortie en ville en compagnie d'un adulte. D'un autre côté, elle était surprise qu'Edward semble traiter à la légère la menace qui pesait sur lui.

- **Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne crois pas que ma vie soit en danger**_, insista-t-il. _**Je suis persuadé qu'on essaie seulement de me faire peur.**

- **Très bien. Je viendrai avec toi**_, dit-elle, se demandant aussitôt si elle ne commettait pas une nouvelle erreur._

- **Parfait. Nous partirons après le petit déjeuner et nous serons de retour avant midi.**

- **Tout ira bien, mon petit**_, affirma Esmé en tapotant la main de Bella. _**Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai laissé Edward avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il devait avoir l'âge des jumeaux, et Carlisle Senior avait décidé que j'avais besoin de sortir un peu.**

Elle se tut un instant, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

- **En l'espace de deux heures, j'ai dû téléphoner une dizaine de fois pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. En fin de compte, Carlisle Senior m'a ramenée à la maison.**

Bella sourit.

- **Ils arrivent à un âge où il suffit de cligner de l'œil pour manquer un moment important.**

- **J'en ai déjà trop manqué**_, lança Edward d'un ton quelque peu véhément._

Bella l'observa à la dérobée. Elle était sûre qu'il ferait un père merveilleux. Ses yeux débordaient d'un amour farouche lorsqu'il contemplait Anthony et Nessie. C'était insensé, mais une petite partie d'elle regrettait qu'il ne la regarde pas de la même manière…

Elle refoula aussitôt cette pensée stupide. Edward était un célibataire endurci. Et s'il décidait un jour de se marier, il pourrait faire son choix parmi un harem de femmes aussi séduisantes que fortunées.

Il aurait été ridicule de se bercer d'illusions à son sujet, même si Edward avait affirmé qu'ils étaient liés à jamais par l'existence des jumeaux. Leur relation n'irait pas plus loin que cela.

La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit ses réflexions. Edward se leva pour aller répondre, laissant Bella avec sa mère. Elle se tourna vers la femme qui l'avait traitée avec tant de gentillesse.

- **Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que vous pensez de moi**_, murmura-t-elle._

Esmé sourit.

- **Je ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un se penche sur certaines choses que j'ai faites dans ma vie et porte un jugement**_, dit-elle simplement. _**Je ne vais certainement pas le faire en ce qui vous concerne.**

- **Merci**_, répondit Bella avec reconnaissance._

Elle se prit à imaginer combien la situation aurait pu être douloureuse, et n'en éprouva que plus de gratitude envers Esmé et Edward pour leur accueil et leur acceptation enthousiasme des jumeaux.

Comme il entrait dans la pièce, Anthony éclata d'un rire sonore. Edward se figea, ravi et émerveillé.

- **Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant, bonhomme ? **_demanda-t-il en se penchant pour ramasser le hochet que le bébé avait fait tomber._

Il lui tendit le jouet, qu'Anthony se hâta de laisser tomber de nouveau, avant de regarder Edward en riant. Edward l'imita, ramassa le hochet et le lui rendit. Une fois de plus, Anthony le lança par-dessus le rebord de sa chaise haute.

Bella se mit à rire.

- **C'est son nouveau jeu et il y jouera aussi longtemps que tu voudras.**

Les yeux d'Edward pétillèrent, pleins d'une chaleur qu'elle n'y avait pas vue auparavant.

- **Ils sont fantastiques, n'est-ce pas ? Il est déjà évident qu'ils sont intelligents.**

Bella sourit, amusée de le voir en papa fier de sa progéniture, certain que ses enfants étaient plus adorables et plus intelligents que tous les autres bébés du monde.

Le reste de la soirée passa vite. Ils burent du chocolat chaud et habillèrent l'arbre de guirlandes, avant d'ajouter des ornements. Esmé connaissait l'histoire de chacun d'entre eux et Bella l'écouta, sous le charme.

- **Et j'ai acheté ceux-ci cet après-midi**_, ajouta Esmé en prenant sur la bibliothèque une boîte que Bella n'avait pas remarquée jusqu'alors._

Elle retira le couvercle et en sortit des ornements qu'elle tendit à Bella.

C'étaient deux petites figurines, l'un de cow-boy et l'autre de princesse, qui portaient chacun l'inscription _Le premier Noël de Bébé_. L'espace d'un moment, Bella les fixa, le cœur trop gonflé d'émotion pour parler.

- **Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire**_, parvint-elle enfin à articuler, refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. _**Encore une fois, merci pour votre gentillesse.**

- **Choisissez un bel endroit et accrochez-les sur l'arbre**_, dit Esmé. _**C'est le début d'une nouvelle tradition. Chaque année, il y aura un nouvel ornement à ajouter à la collection des enfants. Quand ils quitteront la maison et qu'ils auront leur propre sapin, ils pourront les emporter.**

Bella se leva et s'approcha de l'arbre, sentant le regard d'Edward posé sur elle. Il l'avait observée tout au long de la soirée, avec une intensité qui la troublait.

Une folle attraction existait entre eux, un désir brûlant pareil à celui qui les avait jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre le soir de la tempête de neige. Elle le lisait dans ses yeux, et l'air semblait se charger d'électricité chaque fois qu'il était proche d'elle.

Elle accrocha les ornements. Presque aussitôt, Anthony commença à s'agiter.

- **Il est l'heure de les coucher**_, déclara-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras._

Edward se pencha sur Nessie.

- **Je m'occupe d'elle.**

- **Je vais vous souhaiter bonne nuit aussi**_, annonça Bella en se tournant vers Esmé. _**Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée. À demain matin.**

Esmé déposa un baiser sur le front de chaque bébé et sourit à Bella.

- **Dormez bien, mon petit.**

Bella gravit les marches de l'escalier, consciente de la présence d'Edward sur ses talons. Elle sentait son odeur si masculine, si tentante.

Il était plus facile de maîtriser l'attirance qu'il lui inspirait lorsqu'Esmé était là, songea-t-elle.

Quand elle se retrouvait seule avec lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes, au vert électrique de ses yeux lorsqu'il l'avait possédée ce soir-là.

Anthony dans les bras, elle entra dans la chambre en face de celle où elle avait dormi la veille. Les deux berceaux étaient prêts. Les jumeaux étaient déjà vêtus de leur pyjama. Il ne restait plus qu'à les changer.

- **Tu peux déposer Nessie dans son lit**_, dit-elle à Edward. _**Je me charge du reste.**

- **Qu'y a-t-il à faire ? **_demanda-t-il._

Elle sourit tout en dégrafant le pyjama d'Anthony.

- **Mettre des couches propres.**

- **Donne-m'en une et je vais m'occuper de Nessie**_, répondit-il._

Bella le regarda, surprise.

- **Je manie du bétail**_, fit-il en souriant. _**Je pense pouvoir venir à bout d'une couche.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, les bébés étaient changés et à demi endormis. Bella déposa un baiser sur leur front, puis gagna le seuil et appuya sur l'interrupteur, après avoir pris soin de laisser une veilleuse allumée dans un coin de la pièce.

Edward et elle sortirent sans bruit dans le couloir.

- **Et maintenant, ils vont dormir ?**

- **Avec un peu de chance**_, répondit-elle. _**Si c'est une bonne nuit.**

- **Et si c'est une mauvaise ?**

Il se tenait si près d'elle que la chaleur de son corps se communiquait au sien.

Des images de la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble défilèrent devant les yeux de Bella. Elle se souvint de sa main sur la sienne lorsqu'ils avaient couru s'abriter dans la vieille maison, de sa douceur quand il l'avait aidée à retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes mouillées.

Il lui avait frictionné les pieds, puis avait préparé un feu dans la cheminée.

Aussi insensé que cela puisse paraître, cette nuit-là entre les bras d'un inconnu, elle s'était sentie plus aimée, plus protégée qu'à aucun autre moment de sa vie. Cela en disait long sur la solitude qui avait été la sienne jusqu'à maintenant.

Au fond, elle s'était sentie seule même lorsqu'elle sortait avec Mike.

Elle prit conscience qu'Edward la regardait d'un air interrogateur, qu'il lui avait posé une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas répondu.

- **Si c'est une mauvaise nuit, je me lève et je les berce ou les promène jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par s'endormir**_, expliqua-t-elle. _**J'espère que cela ne se produira pas pendant que nous sommes ici. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils te réveillent ou qu'ils réveillent ta mère.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ma mère occupe l'aile opposée de la maison. Quant à moi, cela ne me dérange pas. Je serais content de les bercer ou de les promener si nécessaire.**

Elle le regarda, touchée par ses paroles. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse du père de ses enfants, songea-t-elle avec consternation.

- **Eh bien, je vais aller me coucher**_, dit-elle en reculant. _**Bonne nuit.**

- **Bonne nuit, Bella**_, répondit-il, avant de reporter son attention sur la chambre des jumeaux._

Ce fut seulement plus tard, une fois blottie entre les draps, que Bella sentit un malaise la gagner.

Les berceaux neufs, les chaises hautes, et même les ornements du sapin revêtirent brusquement un sens menaçant.

Au début, elle avait redouté qu'Edward ne veuille pas être présent dans la vie de ses enfants.

À présent, elle redoutait le contraire.

Et s'il n'avait pas acheté tous ces objets pour rendre son séjour plus agréable ? S'il envisageait d'avoir les jumeaux ici de manière permanente ?

Edward possédait certainement assez d'argent et de pouvoir pour essayer d'obtenir leur garde. Elle ne serait pas en mesure de lutter contre lui, elle le savait.

Elle tenta de refouler cette horrible pensée. Rien jusqu'ici ne lui permettait de tirer de pareilles conclusions. Pourtant, la peur demeura. Bella resta longtemps éveillée, tenaillée par l'angoisse.

Edward avait-il l'intention de lui voler ses enfants ?


	5. Chapitre Cinquième : Rencontres

_**Chapitre Cinquième : Rencontres**_

- **Es-tu prête à partir ? **_demanda Edward à Bella le lendemain matin._

Elle était ravissante dans son pull bleu marin et son jean moulant, mais il se demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle avait à peine parlé durant le petit déjeuner et semblait distante, voire préoccupée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les enfants encore assis dans leurs chaises hautes.

- **Allez-y, Bella. Je m'occupe de tout**_, assura Esmé. _**Cela vous distraira. D'ailleurs, vous devriez profiter de cette belle journée.**

- **Entendu. Il faut juste que j'aille chercher mon manteau**_, murmura-t-elle._

Elle grimpa les marches en courant pendant qu'Edward gagnait l'entrée. Il mit son holster et sortit son revolver du tiroir, puis se hâta d'enfiler un pardessus.

Il ne voulait pas effrayer Bella en lui montrant qu'il était armé, mais il ne voulait pas davantage sortir sans son revolver. Bien qu'il ne s'attende pas à une attaque, il tenait à être prêt le cas échéant.

Comme elle descendait les marches, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un frisson d'excitation. Il se réjouissait à la perspective de passer quelques heures avec elle, sans les garçons et sans sa mère.

Bella l'intriguait.

Il ne savait que penser d'elle. Était-elle réellement la femme qu'elle semblait être, une femme adorable qui avait cédé à un accès de passion le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés, une mère aimante venue rendre visite à une amie, ou une manipulatrice sans scrupule, comme tant d'autres femmes qui avaient traversé sa vie ?

- **Prête**_, annonça-t-elle en atteignant le palier._

Il avait déjà demandé à Sam d'amener la voiture devant la maison. Il sortit, balayant les environs du regard. Pendant que Sam descendait du véhicule, Edward ouvrit la portière passager à Bella, puis rejoignit son employé.

- **Merci, Sam.**

- **De rien. Ouvrez l'œil en ville.**

Edward acquiesça.

- **Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Surveillez la maison en mon absence, voulez-vous ? Et dites à Emmett que je lui donne un mois de salaire, mais qu'il est renvoyé. Je l'avais averti concernant son penchant pour l'alcool. Il est évident qu'il ne m'a pas écouté.**

Sam demeura impassible.

- **Entendu, patron.**

Quelques instants plus tard, ils roulaient sur la route principale.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à Bella.

- **Tu n'es guère bavarde ce matin**_, observa-t-il._

Elle se détourna, faisant mine d'observer le paysage.

- **J'ai été debout une bonne partie de la nuit. Les enfants ont mal dormi.**

Elle marqua une pause, puis reprit :

- **Tu sais, élever des enfants n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir. Ils peuvent être difficiles. Parfois, ils pleurent sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi.**

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

- **Je sais qu'il n'est pas toujours facile d'être parent**_, répondit-il._

- **Comment le saurais-tu ? **_rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. _**Tu ne les connais que depuis un jour et demi !**

Elle était pâle, et sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement.

- **Il faudrait être imbécile pour s'imaginer le contraire**_, dit-il calmement._

Une fois de plus, elle reporta son attention sur la vitre.

Une étrange tension semblait émaner d'elle. Quelque chose l'avait troublée et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi. Était-elle tout simplement une de ces femmes lunatiques, prêtes à s'en prendre au monde entier sans raison ? Peut-être était-ce là une facette négative de son caractère dont il aurait été conscient s'ils étaient sortis ensemble ?

- **Tu as assez chaud ? **_demanda-t-il, désireux de changer de sujet._

- **Oui, merci.**

Elle se tourna de nouveau, et il sentit son regard sur lui. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle poussa un long soupir.

- **Il est évident que tu es habitué à obtenir ce que tu veux dans la vie.**

- **Je n'ai pas à me plaindre**_, répondit-il prudemment._

Ils étaient arrivés en ville. Il se gara non loin du centre, détacha sa ceinture et pivota pour lui faire face.

- **Bella, je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. Si tu me disais de quoi il s'agit ?**

Elle le dévisagea sans répondre, les yeux pleins d'anxiété. D'une main tremblante, elle repoussa une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

- **Tu me fais peur, Edward. Ton pouvoir et ton argent m'effraient.**

Il ne put dissimuler sa surprise.

- **D'habitude, les femmes trouvent le pouvoir et l'argent excitants, voire enivrants**_, commenta-t-il._

- **Pas moi**_, rétorqua-t-elle. _**Peut-être les femmes dont tu parles n'ont-elles rien à perdre. Moi, si.**

Sa voix s'altéra.

- **Il faut que je sache si tu veux me prendre les enfants.**

- **Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ferais une chose pareille ?**

- **Tu en as le pouvoir**_, répondit-elle, une lueur de colère dans les yeux. _**Tu leur as acheté des chaises hautes, des berceaux et je ne sais quoi encore ! Et n'essaie pas de me dire que tu l'as fait seulement pour que ma visite soit plus agréable !**

- **Je n'ai aucune intention de te les enlever.**

Un instant, leurs regards s'affrontèrent. Il vit la bataille qui se livrait en elle, devina qu'elle essayait de juger si oui ou non elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

- **Bella, je ne vais pas te mentir. Je voudrais que ces enfants vivent au ranch. Qu'ils y grandissent. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être un père à mi-temps. Je veux leur apprendre à aimer la terre et à faire partie de Cullen & Cie, qui leur appartiendra un jour.**

Elle étrécit les yeux et se raidit, comme prête à passer à l'offensive.

- **J'ai une proposition à te faire**_, se hâta-t-il d'ajouter. _**Elle te permettrait de garder les enfants et m'offrirait aussi ce que je veux.**

- **De quoi s'agit-il ? **_demanda-t-elle, méfiante._

- **Il y a une maison de gardien non loin du bâtiment principal. Elle contient deux chambres et il y a tout le confort. J'aimerais que tu envisages de t'y installer avec les enfants.**

- **C'est impossible**_, dit-elle aussitôt. _**Ma vie est à Chicago. **

Il arqua un sourcil.

- **D'après ce que tu m'as dit, elle semble plutôt solitaire.**

- **Peut-être**_, rétorqua-t-elle fermement, _**mais c'est la mienne, pas la tienne.**

Edward réprima un soupir de frustration. Elle avait admis qu'elle était têtue et, à cet instant, son obstination était visible dans la manière dont elle redressait le menton, dans ses yeux étincelants.

- **Écoute, j'aimerais simplement que tu considères mon offre. Ce serait fantastique pour les enfants d'avoir leur père et leur mère dans leur vie. Réfléchis, c'est tout ce que je te demande.**

Une fois de plus, ses magnifiques yeux chocolat le dévisagèrent.

- **Et tu me promets que tu n'essaieras pas de me prendre les enfants ? Tu ne te serviras pas de ta fortune pour tenter d'obtenir leur garde ?**

- **Je te le promets.**

- **Comment puis-je être sûre que tu dis la vérité ? **

Il ouvrit la portière.

- **J'imagine que tu vas devoir me faire confiance, tout comme je te fais confiance concernant cette femme mystérieuse qui t'a amenée chez moi. Maintenant, allons faire quelques courses. Laisse-moi te montrer les charmes de Springfield.**

À vrai dire, il n'avait pas même envisagé de chercher à obtenir la garde des jumeaux par des moyens légaux. C'étaient des êtres vivants, pas une société qu'il pouvait vendre ou acheter.

D'ailleurs, il savait combien il était important pour les enfants d'avoir une mère. Il avait une relation extraordinaire avec la sienne et n'aurait jamais voulu priver ses propres enfants d'un bonheur similaire.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, espérant qu'elle pourrait mettre ses craintes de côté, au moins durant leur sortie.

À son grand soulagement, un sourire hésitant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- **J'aimerais choisir un cadeau pour ta mère ce matin**_, dit-elle en descendant du véhicule._

- **Ce n'est pas nécessaire**_, protesta-t-il, sachant qu'elle avait des moyens limités._

- **J'y tiens**_, répondit-elle en redressant le menton. _**J'ai remarqué qu'elle aime le parfum à la rose, et j'avais pensé à lui offrir du savon ou une lotion.**

Edward ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris et touché par son attention.

- **Eh bien, je suis sûr que nous allons trouver. J'ai moi-même quelques achats à faire.**

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer dans un magasin.

- **Oh**_, s'écria Bella d'un air émerveillé. _**J'ai l'impression qu'on peut trouver tout ce qu'on veut ici !**

Le magasin était une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba. Les rayonnages allaient du sol au plafond, pleins d'objets hétéroclites disposés au petit bonheur la chance. Les bougies côtoyaient les couches jetables, et les pots de beurre de cacahuète étaient rangés à côté des céréales.

- **Encore faut-il bien chercher**_, répondit Edward avec humour. _**Eleazar a un système de rangement bien à lui.**

- **C'est ce que je vois, mais les courses n'en sont que plus intéressantes !**

Il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle s'approchait d'une étagère, se demandant ce qui l'attirait tant chez elle.

Certes, elle était jolie, mais sa beauté n'était pas à couper le souffle. Pourtant, il se souvenait intimement des courbes de son corps. Elle possédait aussi une sorte d'aura, un mélange de force et de fragilité.

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour élever les enfants toute seule.

Pourtant, par moments, il apercevait dans ses yeux une tristesse, un désir diffus qui, il le sentait, n'avait rien à voir avec l'argent ou le mode de vie qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Un chandail brun chocolat, songea-t-il soudain. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Un pull de la même couleur que ses yeux. À vrai dire, il était tenté de lui faire plusieurs cadeaux, mais il ne savait pas si elle en serait contente ou fâchée.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui offrir un peignoir pour remplacer celui qu'il avait vu la veille. Une voiture neuve à la place de l'épave qu'elle avait conduite jusque chez lui.

Mais il devinait chez elle une fierté farouche, qui s'accommoderait mal de tels présents.

Par certains côtés, il ne l'en admirait que davantage, même si ce trait de caractère risquait fort de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Certes, il n'aurait pas eu d'objection à partager une autre nuit de plaisir avec elle, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas l'épouser, ni même avoir une liaison durable avec elle.

Il lui fallait seulement la convaincre qu'il était dans l'intérêt de tous qu'elle s'installe dans le cottage. C'était son vœu le plus cher.

Il ne reculerait devant rien pour le voir se réaliser.

* * *

><p>Malgré l'anxiété qu'elle ressentait depuis le moment où elle avait ouvert les yeux ce matin-là, Bella appréciait cette sortie avec Edward. La conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans le pick-up avait apaisé certaines de ses craintes. Il avait promis de ne pas essayer d'obtenir la garde des jumeaux. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il tienne parole.<p>

Pour l'instant, elle se refusait à penser sérieusement à la proposition qu'il lui avait faite de s'installer dans sa propriété. Elle y réfléchirait peut-être plus tard, mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher le moment présent.

Ils flânèrent dans plusieurs magasins, et Bella ne tarda pas à trouver exactement ce qu'elle cherchait : de la lotion et des savonnettes parfumées à la rose pour Esmé.

Springfield était une ville qui, d'après Edward, attirait une foule de touristes chaque été.

- **Tu vois ce bâtiment là-bas ? **_demanda-t-il en désignant un édifice en brique. _**C'est l'hôtel Cullen. Je l'ai acheté il y a six mois et il est actuellement en train d'être restauré de fond en comble. Quand le gros œuvre sera terminé, j'aurais besoin d'un décorateur d'intérieur. Si tu vivais ici, je t'engagerais.**

- **Hmm. Curieusement, cette offre ne me paraît pas tout à fait désintéressée**_, répondit-elle d'un ton léger._

Il sourit.

- **Peut-être. Mais il faudra bien que j'emploie quelqu'un. Autant que ce soit toi.**

- **Tu ne sais même pas si je fais bien mon travail !**

- **J'ai le sentiment que tu fais très bien tout ce que tu entreprends**_, répondit-il._

Ils continuèrent à se promener, Edward lui signalant les attractions ici et là. Finalement, il suggéra qu'ils prennent un café avant de rentrer au ranch et Bella accepta. Bien qu'impatiente de retrouver ses enfants, elle n'avait pas envie que cette escapade prenne fin.

Edward avait été charmant, révélant un sens de l'humour qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusque-là. Et il l'avait traitée comme si elle était la personne la plus importante sur Terre.

Il l'avait aussi présentée aux gens qui les avaient salués. Il était évident que ses amis et voisins avaient du respect et de l'admiration pour lui.

On les conduisit à une petite table au fond de la salle et la serveuse vint prendre leur commande.

- **Je croyais que tu avais des courses à faire**_, fit-elle observer lorsqu'ils furent servis._

- **Je les ai faites.**

- **Tu n'as pas de paquets ! **_s'étonna-t-elle en tendant la main vers le sucre._

- **Je fais toujours livrer mes achats.**

- **J'imagine que c'est un des avantages quand on est fortuné**_, commenta-t-elle._

Il sourit, et le cœur de Bella manqua un battement.

- **Je ne vais pas mentir**_, répondit-il. _**Naturellement, l'argent offre certains avantages. Par exemple, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de savoir comment je vais régler mon loyer. Tu aurais le même luxe si tu t'installais dans la petite maison.**

- **C'est faux. Je ne m'attendrais pas à vivre là gratuitement. Je ne veux avoir de dettes envers personne, Edward.**

Elle entoura la tasse de ses mains, songeuse. C'était une chose d'être indépendante, mais c'en était une tout autre de faire souffrir ses enfants en s'obstinant à l'être.

- **Il y a deux choses que je voudrais te demander**_, murmura-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation._

- **Lesquelles ?**

De près, elle voyait que ses yeux étaient vert émeraude, presque hypnotisant. Une femme pouvait se perdre dans ce regard. S'y noyer.

- **Je n'ai pas eu les moyens de souscrire une assurance santé**_, avoua-t-elle. _**Si tu pouvais les faire ajouter à ta police, ce serait gentil.**

- **Pas de problème**_, répondit-il aussitôt._

- **La deuxième chose, c'est que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à financer leurs études. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'aller à l'université, mais j'aimerais qu'ils aient cette opportunité.**

- **Bien sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je veux qu'ils fassent des études. Qu'est-ce qui t'a empêchée d'en faire ?**

- **Il y avait plusieurs raisons. Financièrement, c'était impossible, mais même si j'avais eu une bourse, je n'aurais pas pu partir.**

Elle marqua une pause et but une gorgée de café avant de poursuivre.

- **Quand j'étais au collège, le diabète de ma mère s'est beaucoup aggravé. Elle a perdu presque entièrement la vue et on a dû l'amputer d'une jambe. Il était hors de question que je m'en aille. Elle n'avait personne pour s'occuper d'elle.**

- **Tu t'es sacrifiée pour elle**_, fit-il observer._

Bella sourit.

- **Je n'ai jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Pour moi, c'était un privilège que de prendre soin de celle qui avait toujours pris soin de moi.**

Il la dévisagea, une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux.

- **Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai rompu avec la femme que je fréquentais il y a un an ? Elle voulait placer ma mère dans une maison de retraite.**

Bella parut atterrée.

- **Quelle idée ! Ta mère n'a rien à faire dans un endroit pareil.**

- **C'est exactement ce que je pense. Inutile de te dire que ma mère n'a pas été peinée quand j'ai rompu avec Tanya. Quand as-tu commencé à t'intéresser à la décoration d'intérieur ?**

Bella lui raconta qu'elle avait trouvé un emploi dans un magasin de meubles et qu'elle s'était rapidement passionnée pour l'aménagement des pièces et du décor.

Tout en parlant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser aux baisers d'Edward, à la délicieuse sensation de bien-être qu'elle avait éprouvée entre ses bras.

- **Nous devrions peut-être rentrer**_, dit-elle enfin, cherchant à refouler ses souvenirs. _**Nous sommes partis depuis plus de deux heures et je ne voudrais pas abuser de la gentillesse de ta mère.**

- **D'accord**_, dit-il. _**Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Elle ne verrait aucun inconvénient à ce que nous soyons absents toute la journée. Elle adore les jumeaux.**

Bella sourit.

- **Je ne peux pas te dire combien c'est merveilleux de savoir que les enfants ont un père tel que toi et une grand-mère comme Esmé. Je suis parfaitement consciente du fait qu'Anthony le sauveur aurait très bien pu ne pas s'intéresser du tout à eux.**

Il parut contrit.

- **Je veux que tu saches que c'était la première et l'unique fois où j'ai menti sur mon nom**_, dit-il en faisant signe à la serveuse d'apporter l'addition. _**À vrai dire, je crois que, ce soir-là, je voulais être Anthony un homme comme un autre plutôt qu'Edward Cullen.**

Midi approchait et le café s'était rempli. Comme ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, Bella remarqua que plusieurs clients les regardaient avec curiosité.

Ils étaient sur le point de sortir quand une jolie blonde élancée s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

- **Edward ! **_s'écria-t-elle d'un ton ravi._

Puis elle vit Bella et son sourire s'effaça.

- **Tanya, je te présente Bella Swan, une amie de Chicago. Bella, voici Tanya Denali.**

- **Enchantée**_, fit Tanya à Bella avant de reporter son attention sur Edward. _**J'allais faire un saut chez toi ce soir. J'ai confectionné ce nougat que tu aimes tant et j'allais te l'apporter.**

- **Merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine**_, protesta Edward poliment._

- **Oh, mais j'en ai envie. Seras-tu chez toi ?**

- **Nous serons à la maison, mais c'est la veille de Noël. Un autre jour, peut-être.**

Une moue irritée se dessina sur les lèvres écarlates de Tanya.

- **En ce cas, je donnerai le nougat à Sam pour qu'il te l'apporte demain**_, répondit-elle. _**Je l'ai fait exprès pour toi, Edward.**

Il lui sourit.

- **C'est très gentil de ta part. À présent, nous ferions mieux de partir. Nous bloquons l'entrée.**

- **Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Tanya**_, dit Bella._

Celle-ci hocha la tête et lui rendit son sourire, mais son regard était dépourvu de chaleur. Elle se dirigea vers une table où l'attendait une autre femme tandis que Bella et Edward sortaient dans l'air froid de ce matin d'hiver.

- **Tanya connaît Sam ? **_s'enquit Bella._

- **Ils sont demi-frère et demi-sœur**_, expliqua Edward._

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- **Ç'a dû être un peu délicat quand tu as rompu avec elle, non ?**

- **À vrai dire, pas du tout. Sam ne semble guère se soucier de sa belle-sœur. J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas très proches.**

Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas sur le trottoir quand ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec un homme bien bâti. Bella vit Edward se raidir.

- **Démétri**_, dit-il d'un ton bref._

- **Edward. Il paraît qu'il y a eu de l'action chez toi l'autre soir.**

- **Et tu ne saurais rien de plus, par hasard ? **_rétorqua Edward._

Son regard était glacial, dur comme de l'acier.

- **Je sais seulement ce que j'ai entendu dire ici et là. J'ai l'impression que certains ne sont pas très contents que tu aies décidé de te présenter.**

- **Surtout ceux qui ont quelque chose à perdre**_, riposta Edward. _**Tu n'en ferais pas partie, Démétri ?**

- **Tirer sur les gens n'est pas mon genre. Si je m'en prends à toi, je ne le ferai pas par-derrière.**

Sur quoi Démétri adressa un bref salut à Bella puis les contourna et poursuivit son chemin.

- **Qui était-ce ? **_demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils regagnaient leur véhicule._

- **Démétri Volturi, l'administrateur de la ville, quelqu'un qui ne veut certainement pas me voir devenir maire.**

Edward ouvrit la portière de Bella. Elle monta et le suivit du regard pendant qu'il faisait le tour du pick-up. Il était visiblement irrité. Un muscle tressautait à sa mâchoire et ses épaules étaient plus tendues que d'habitude.

- **Tu n'apprécies pas Démétri Volturi ? **_demanda-t-elle quand il s'installa au volant._

- **Je pense que c'est un escroc qui se fait passer pour un citoyen respectable**_, répondit Edward en démarrant. _**Si je deviens maire, je ferai tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour qu'il soit démis de ses fonctions.**

- **Tu crois que c'est lui qui est responsable des attaques perpétrées contre toi ?**

Edward fit marche arrière avant de répondre. Une fois sur la route qui menait au ranch, il parut se détendre un peu.

- **Oui, Démétri Volturi figure sur ma liste de suspects. Je crois qu'il a accepté des pots-de-vin de divers entrepreneurs qui ont travaillé pour la municipalité. Il sait que, si je suis élu, ses jours sont comptés.**

- **Tu as parlé de tes soupçons au shérif ?**

Il hocha la tête, ses cheveux cuivrés reflétant le soleil qui filtrait à travers les vitres.

- **Jasper est au courant. Malheureusement, Démétri n'est pas le seul à être corrompu. C'est pourquoi je suis décidé à nettoyer cette ville.**

- **Que disent les gens ?**

- **Je pense qu'ils me soutiennent, mais personne n'a eu le courage de le dire tout haut. J'espère qu'ils se feront entendre en votant pour moi.**

Bella éprouva un élan d'admiration pour lui. Il la faisait penser à un de ces héros qui se lançait dans la reconquête d'une ville aux mains des hors-la-loi.

- **Elle est très belle**_, murmura-t-elle, changeant de sujet._

Edward ne feignit pas de ne pas comprendre.

- **Elle est assez jolie**_, répondit-il._

« _Plus qu'assez _», songea Bella.

Tanya Denali était grande, mince et superbe, dotée de longs cheveux blonds et de beaux yeux bleus qui sont aussi beaux que l'océan. Avec son long manteau et ses jolies bottines à la mode, elle ressemblait à un mannequin.

- **Que fait-elle dans la vie ?**

- **Elle est esthéticienne. Sam et elle ont connu une enfance plutôt difficile. En gros, elle cherche un homme qui va lui permettre de vivre dans le luxe.**

- **Elle est amoureuse de toi, tu sais.**

- **Pas de moi**_, rétorqua-t-il avec un petit rire. _**De mon argent.**

- **Tu étais amoureux d'elle ? **_demanda Bella, surprise de se rendre compte que sa réponse comptait pour elle._

Beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

- **Non, mais dans un moment de faiblesse, j'ai envisagé de l'épouser.**

- **Tu te marierais avec quelqu'un sans l'aimer ? **_s'écria-t-elle, stupéfaite._

- **Pour moi, c'était une sorte de contrat**_, expliqua-t-il tranquillement. _**Tanya aurait fait une bonne hôtesse pour les dîners d'affaires et les soirées. En échange, elle aurait eu le mode de vie qu'elle désire tant.**

- **Et tu ferais ça ? Tu te marierais pour un… arrangement plutôt que par amour ?**

- **En ce qui me concerne, l'amour n'est pas si important que ça.**

Il l'enveloppa d'un regard amusé.

- **Je suppose que tu es une romantique invétérée ?**

- **Absolument ! **_rétorqua-t-elle. _**Je ne me marierai que par amour. Je veux épouser quelqu'un qui m'aime à la folie, désespérément, et que j'aime de la même manière. Je veux quelqu'un avec qui rire, avec qui vieillir. Je ne me contenterai pas d'un pis-aller.**

Comme pour ponctuer sa phrase, un bruit sec se fit entendre. Le pick-up vira brutalement vers la droite tandis qu'Edward proférait un juron.

Bella vit un fossé profond surgir devant eux. Redoutant l'impact, elle ferma les yeux et hurla alors que le véhicule s'envolait.


	6. Chapitre Sixième : Compromis

_****_**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Pour information cette histoire aura en tout : quatorze chapitre plus un épilogue.**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire des reviews. **

**Sur ce,**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre Sixième : Compromis <strong>_

Edward eut beau lutter pour maintenir la trajectoire du pick-up, ses efforts furent vains. Le véhicule dérapa vers la droite, heurta le bord du fossé et décolla, avant de retomber violemment sur la chaussée et de s'arrêter dans un mugissement sourd.

Le cœur battant à se rompre, il se tourna vers Bella.

- **Ça va ?**

Elle ouvrit les yeux et hocha lentement la tête, mais son visage était livide.

- **Oui**.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière d'une main tremblante.

- **J'espère que tu as une roue de secours**_, murmura-t-elle._

Edward sortit le revolver de son holster et lui tendit son téléphone portable. Bella écarquilla les yeux à la vue de l'arme.

- **Appelle Jasper**_, ordonna-t-il. _**Dis-lui que nous sommes à cinq kilomètres de chez moi, sur la voie express, et qu'on vient de tirer dans un des pneus.**

Tandis qu'elle parlait, Edward garda l'œil sur le bouquet d'arbres qui bordait la route. Il était quasi certain d'avoir entendu une détonation dans la fraction de seconde qui avait précédé l'éclatement du pneu.

- **Il arrive**_, annonça Bella d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude._

Il sentait la peur irradier d'elle, mais ne se tourna pas. Au contraire, il continua à fixer l'endroit d'où le danger pourrait venir. Il ignorait si l'attaque était terminée ou si le pneu éclaté n'était qu'un début.

Quelqu'un s'approchait-il en ce moment même du pick-up immobilisé, sachant que Bella et lui étaient des cibles faciles ?

Les minutes s'égrenèrent dans un silence total. Edward était reconnaissant envers Bella d'être restée calme et de ne pas chercher à parler. Elle semblait avoir aussitôt compris qu'il avait besoin de concentrer toute son attention sur sa tâche.

Son cœur continuait à battre à toute allure, mais la peur ne tarda pas à laisser place à la colère. Qui donc se cachait derrière tout cela ? Pourquoi Jasper et lui ne parvenaient-ils pas à le découvrir ?

Il ne se détendit vraiment que lorsque la voiture de patrouille de Jasper s'immobilisa de l'autre côté de la route. Il abaissa son arme et ouvrit la portière tandis que le policier s'avançait vers eux, l'arme au poing.

- **Tu es en train de devenir un boulot à plein temps, Edward**_, commenta-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur. _**Ça va ?**

Il se pencha pour regarder Bella.

- **Et vous, madame ?**

- **Oui, merci**_, répondit-elle._

- **Tu es sûr qu'on a tiré sur le pneu ? **_demanda Jasper à Edward._

- **J'ai entendu un claquement juste avant. Je crois que c'était un coup de feu.**

Jasper parcourut les environs des yeux.

- **Tu as une idée de l'endroit d'où il venait ?**

- **Quelque part dans ce bosquet**_, répondit Edward, _**à deux ou trois cents mètres d'ici. Je suis sûr que le type est parti. S'il avait voulu nous abattre, il aurait pu essayer avant que tu arrives.**

- **Tu as des soupçons sur l'identité du tireur ?**

- **Les mêmes que d'habitude**_, rétorqua Edward. _**Plus un : j'ai congédié Emmett McCarty ce matin avant de partir en ville. Peux-tu faire en sorte qu'on nous ramène au ranch ?**

Jasper acquiesça.

- **Je vais appeler Henry par radio. Il vous raccompagnera. En attendant, je vais jeter un coup d'œil dans les bois et voir si je trouve quelque chose. Tu es armé ?**

Edward lui montra le revolver.

- **Ne t'en fais pas, j'ouvre l'œil. Vas-y et nous allons attendre Henry.**

Jasper hocha la tête, avant de pivoter sur ses talons afin de regagner sa voiture.

Edward se tourna vers Bella, constatant avec plaisir qu'elle avait repris quelques couleurs.

- **Je ne crois pas que nous soyons en danger**_, dit-il doucement. _**Et j'apprécie que tu aies gardé ton sang-froid.**

Elle lui adressa un faible sourire, mais ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement.

- **Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des crises d'hystérie. Tu as renvoyé Emmett ?**

- **Oui**_, dit-il en recommençant à scruter les environs. _**Je lui ai donné deux avertissements concernant sa consommation d'alcool durant les heures de travail, mais il était à moitié ivre hier, quand il est venu apporter le sapin.**

- **J'avais remarqué. Crois-tu qu'il serait capable de faire une chose pareille, seulement pour se venger ? **

Edward fronça les sourcils.

- **À dire vrai, je n'en sais rien. Il ne travaille pas depuis très longtemps pour moi. J'espère que cet incident ne va pas te faire changer d'avis, que tu accepteras quand même de vivre ici.**

- **Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision à ce sujet**_, répondit-elle fermement. _**Et le moment me paraît plutôt mal choisi pour me demander ce que j'en pense.**

À cet instant, Henry Clewreater arriva au volant de sa voiture de patrouille. Bella et Edward descendait de leur véhicule quand Jasper réapparut.

- **Je n'ai rien trouvé**_, avoua-t-il. _**Je suppose que tu ne vas pas accepter de rester calfeutré chez toi en attendant que je sache qui t'en veut ? Demain, c'est Noël. Tu n'as sûrement pas besoin de t'absenter ?**

- **Je ne sortirai sans doute pas pendant les deux jours qui viennent**_, admit Edward, _**mais je refuse de me terrer chez moi, Jasper.**

Le shérif fronça les sourcils.

- **Je sais. Je fais ce que je peux, mais ces incidents ne me fournissent guère d'indices.**

Edward mit la main sur l'épaule de son ami. Il savait que ce dernier prenait son travail très au sérieux, et qu'il était tout aussi frustré que lui par leur absence de progrès.

- **Je demanderai à Billy Black de remorquer ta voiture jusqu'au garage**_, ajouta Jasper. _**Et je te rappelle demain ou après-demain. En attendant, essaie quand même de passer un joyeux Noël.**

Edward acquiesça, puis rejoignit Bella sur la banquette arrière.

- **Ça va ?**

- **On ne s'ennuie pas avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?**

Décelant encore un vestige de peur dans ses grands yeux, il lui prit la main. Elle enroula aussitôt ses doigts autour des siens, comme si elle avait désespérément besoin de ce contact.

À sa grande surprise, Edward se sentit envahi par un farouche instinct protecteur alors qu'il tenait sa main fine dans la sienne.

Sans doute parce qu'elle était la mère de ses enfants.

Il fut non moins surpris de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune envie de la lâcher, même quand la voiture d'Henry s'immobilisa devant la maison.

Bella prit ses paquets et Edward se hâta de la faire entrer. Ils furent accueillis par Esmé, visiblement inquiète.

- **Que se passe-t-il ?**

- **Rien de grave, rassure-toi. Un de mes pneus a éclaté**_, répondit Edward avant que Bella ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. _**La roue de secours était à plat et Henry passait par là. Il a proposé de nous ramener.**

Il ne voulait pas effrayer sa mère, et il espéra avec ferveur que Bella entrerait dans son jeu. En effet, elle ne le contredit pas.

- **Tout va bien ? **_demanda-t-elle. _**Les enfants ont été sages ?**

Le visage d'Esmé s'éclaira aussitôt.

- **Comme des images**_, répondit-elle tandis qu'Edward remerciait Bella d'un sourire._

La jeune femme suivit sa mère dans le salon tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau. Il devait parler au garagiste, et avoir une conversation avec Sam pour savoir comment s'était déroulé son entretien avec Emmett.

Surtout, il avait besoin de s'éloigner de Bella. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la joie qu'il avait éprouvée à tenir sa main dans la sienne, à son parfum qui l'avait enivré toute la matinée.

Il la désirait.

Il voulait la revoir nue entre ses bras, gémissant de plaisir comme lors de la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée. Le problème, c'était qu'elle lui avait expliqué très clairement ce qu'elle cherchait : le grand amour, un mariage pour toujours, toutes ces sornettes !

Pas du tout ce qu'il comptait lui offrir.

Serait-elle tentée par une nuit de passion, sans engagement de part ni d'autre, sans promesse d'amour ?

Peut-être.

Elle n'était pas indifférente, il le savait. Il avait vu une étincelle briller dans ses yeux lorsqu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il avait remarqué que son regard s'attardait sur lui quand elle ne se pensait pas observée.

Il s'assit à son bureau et soupira.

Il était nettement plus facile de réfléchir à la manière d'attirer Bella dans son lit que d'essayer de deviner qui cherchait à l'abattre.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Tu es tout à fait en sécurité ici<strong>_, affirma Edward à Bella plus tard ce soir-là. _**La maison est équipée d'un système d'alarme dernier cri. Personne ne peut s'introduire à l'intérieur sans qu'il se déclenche.**

Bella acquiesça et but une gorgée de vin. Esmé venait d'aller se coucher, Anthony et Nessie étaient endormis et Edward et elle étaient assis dans le salon éclairé par les guirlandes lumineuses du sapin.

Depuis leur retour, elle n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de ses enfants. Comment pouvait-elle envisager de s'installer ici en sachant que quelqu'un cherchait à nuire à Edward ? En sachant qu'il était possible que les enfants ou elle soient des victimes innocentes ?

- **Je ne peux sérieusement songer à vivre ici avant que ce problème soit résolu**_, avoua-t-elle avec franchise. _**Et même dans ce cas…**

- **Mais je veux que tu y songes sérieusement**_, insista Edward avant de marquer une pause. _**Les élections auront lieu en février. D'ici là, je suis sûr que Jasper saura qui me harcèle.**

Elle arqua un sourcil.

- **Franchement, il me semble que le terme de « harcèlement »** **est un peu faible pour décrire ce qui est arrivé depuis que je suis ici. Nous aurions pu mourir tous les deux aujourd'hui. Si le pick-up s'était retourné, nous ne serions pas là pour en discuter.**

- **Je te jure que je ne ferai rien qui puisse vous mettre en danger, les garçons et toi.**

Elle haussa les épaules.

- **Peu importe, de toute façon. J'ai l'intention de rentrer chez moi demain après-midi.**

- **Le jour de Noël ? **_se récria-t-il. _**Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ma mère aurait le cœur brisé !**

Bella lui sourit.

- **D'abord tu essaies de m'amadouer avec une offre d'emploi et maintenant tu te sers de ta mère pour me manipuler. Tu devrais avoir honte !**

Il éclata de rire et une agréable vague de chaleur se répandit dans le corps de Bella.

- **Je refuse de me sentir coupable si cela t'incite à rester un peu plus longtemps. D'ailleurs, Lauren va préparer un repas de Noël traditionnel pour le déjeuner. Un jour de plus ne fera pas une grande différence, si ?**

- **Tu veux seulement avoir plus de temps pour me persuader d'emménager, ici**_, rétorqua-t-elle._

Il hocha la tête, l'enveloppant d'un regard taquin.

- **Ça aussi**_, reconnut-il._

- **Bon. D'accord. Je ne partirai pas demain. Mais après-demain matin, nous devrons rentrer.**

Il termina son whisky et déposa son verre sur la table du salon.

- **Et ensuite ? **_demanda-t-il, redevenu grave. _**Quand reverrai-je les enfants ?**

Bella hésita.

Sa vie allait se compliquer, c'était certain. Elle avait été ravie qu'Edward veuille s'impliquer dans la vie de ses enfants, mais à présent elle devait faire face aux problèmes logistiques que cela posait.

- **Je peux m'engager à venir ici deux week-ends par mois, je suppose. Je sais que ce n'est pas idéal, que tu voudrais voir les jumeaux tous les jours**_, ajouta-t-elle devant son évident désarroi. _**Mais, Edward, il faut que nous fassions un compromis.**

- **Je sais.**

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier du canapé, fronçant les sourcils d'un air songeur.

- **Jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'avoir des enfants aurait un tel effet sur moi**_, murmura-t-il. _**Je ne savais pas à quel point j'aurais envie de les voir, de prendre soin d'eux, de les protéger…**

Elle sourit. Lorsqu'il parlait ainsi de ses enfants et que l'amour se lisait dans son regard, il ne lui en paraissait que plus séduisant.

- **Non**_, répéta-t-il. _**Je ne savais pas du tout comment ce serait.**

Ses traits étaient adoucis dans la pénombre, et Bella se surprit à caresser des rêves impossibles.

Elle aurait tant aimé qu'Edward et elle soient mariés et que, ce soir, ils fassent l'amour. Qu'ils partagent leur petit déjeuner, échafaudant des projets, rient des mêmes plaisanteries. Qu'ils se retrouvent autour d'une tasse de café, chaque matin, durant le reste de leur vie.

C'était stupide, elle le savait. Il s'agissait de rêves nés d'une lumière romantique, d'un sapin de Noël, de la chaleur qui berçait cette maison.

Petit à petit, elle était en train de tomber amoureuse d'Edward, alors qu'elle savait qu'il était vain d'espérer quoi que ce soit hormis des week-ends passés là avec les enfants.

Néanmoins, elle avait accepté de rester un jour supplémentaire parce qu'elle était réticente à quitter cette maison chaleureuse, à le quitter, lui.

- **Y a-t-il d'autres jumeaux dans ta famille ? **_demanda-t-il soudain, l'arrachant à ses pensées vagabondes._

- **Pas que je sache. Et dans la tienne ?**

- **Je crois qu'il y en avait du côté de mon père…**

Le tintement de la sonnette l'interrompit. Fronçant les sourcils, Edward jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- **Qui diable cela peut-il être ? **_marmonna-t-il._

Bella le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se levait, admirant ses gestes souples et virils.

Lorsqu'il disparut dans l'entrée, elle laissa échapper un soupir. Elle avait pris tant de plaisir à passer cette journée avec lui…

Pourtant, elle avait été choquée par ses idées sur le mariage.

Avait-il donc si peur qu'une femme ne lui prenne son argent ? Ne se rendait-il pas compte de sa valeur en tant qu'homme ? À quoi cela servait-il d'avoir tant d'argent si on devait redouter constamment que quelqu'un ne vous le vole ?

Elle se demanda ce qui avait rendu Edward cynique à ce point. Avait-il été trahi par une femme par le passé ?

Pour sa part, Mike l'avait fait souffrir, mais même cette déception ne l'avait pas fait douter de l'existence du véritable amour.

Edward revint, ses clés de voiture à la main.

- **C'était Billy, le garagiste. Il a ramené le pick-up**_, dit-il en se rasseyant._

- **Edward, as-tu un ordinateur ?**

Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment accepté son récit concernant MystérieuseAideMaman. Et elle tenait par-dessus tout à lui fournir la preuve qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à son argent.

- **Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?**

- **Je me demandais… accepterais-tu que je m'en serve ? J'aimerais voir si je peux contacter MystérieuseAideMaman. C'est à peu près l'heure où je me connectais au forum. C'est important pour moi que tu croies ce que je t'ai dit.**

- **Tu ne m'as pas donné de raison d'en douter.**

Néanmoins, elle décela une pointe d'incertitude dans sa voix, comme si « jusqu'à maintenant » manquait à la fin de sa phrase.

- **Peut-être, mais pour ma propre tranquillité d'esprit, j'aimerais te montrer.**

Il se leva. Bella termina son verre et le suivit dans le couloir. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant l'ordinateur et vint se tenir derrière elle. Aussitôt, il sembla à Bella que l'immense pièce venait de rétrécir.

Ils attendirent un instant que l'ordinateur se mette en marche. Elle avait une conscience aiguë de son odeur masculine, de son haleine chaude sur son cou. Un frisson de plaisir la traversa et elle espéra qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle avait le souffle court.

- **Vas-y**_, dit-il. _**Tu es connectée à internet maintenant.**

Elle déplaça la souris, cherchant le forum où, soir après soir, pendant des mois, elle avait bavardé avec son amie et d'autres futures mamans. À sa totale consternation, ce lieu devenu si familier, où elle avait passé tant de temps et confié tant de ses secrets, n'était plus là.

- **Je ne comprends pas**_, murmura-t-elle en cliquant ici et là, à la recherche du lien manquant. _**Il n'y a plus rien.**

Un affreux sentiment de frustration monta en elle.

- **C'est Noël, Bella**_, intervint Edward. _**C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle personne n'est en ligne.**

- **Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est le forum lui-même qui a disparu.**

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise par l'émotion qui la submergeait. Elle aurait tant voulu lui prouver que ce n'était ni son argent ni la perspective d'une vie facile qui l'avaient amenée chez lui !

- **Tu as une adresse de courrier électronique pour cette MystérieuseAideMaman ?**

Bella fit non de la tête.

- **Nous parlions toujours sur le forum. Je n'ai eu qu'un seul message de sa part, et c'était celui où elle m'indiquait le chemin pour venir ici, mais quand j'ai essayé de répondre, mon message m'a été retourné.**

Elle couvrit sa main de la sienne.

- **Il faut que tu me croies, Edward. C'est très important pour moi.**

Il la dévisagea longuement, intensément, comme s'il lisait dans son âme.

- **Je te crois, Bella. Tu n'as rien à me prouver.**

Il retira la main qu'il avait placée sur son épaule et éteignit l'ordinateur.

- **Viens. Il commence à être tard et le Père Noël passera tôt demain matin.**

Il était grand temps qu'elle sorte du bureau, qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Les jambes flageolantes, encore troublée par son odeur, par la chaleur de sa main, par le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle, Bella le précéda dans le salon où il éteignit les lumières.

Ils gravirent côte à côte les marches qui montaient au premier étage, et, une fois de plus, elle éprouva un pincement de regret. Tout aurait pu être différent entre eux d'eux s'ils s'étaient rencontrés autrement. S'ils étaient sortis ensemble plusieurs mois durant avant qu'elle tombe enceinte…

Elle se reprit.

À quoi bon ressasser le passé ?

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le palier, elle entra dans la chambre des jumeaux, suivie d'Edward.

Nessie dormait paisiblement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, comme si elle faisait de beaux rêves. Le cœur gonflé d'amour, Bella se pencha sur Anthony, et ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'il avait repoussé la couverture et qu'il était allongé en travers de son berceau. Elle ne chercha pas à le bouger, mais le recouvrit tendrement.

Puis elle recula et regagna le couloir.

- **Anthony a le sommeil agité. Il se réveille facilement**_, commenta-t-elle doucement._

Elle fit quelques pas, s'arrêtant sur le seuil de sa chambre.

- **Bonne nuit, Edward.**

Il s'avança vers elle. Il était si proche qu'elle sentait la chaleur de son corps.

- **Bella… j'ai été très heureux de passer la matinée avec toi**_, murmura-t-il._

- **Moi aussi.**

Son cœur battit plus vite, tout à coup.

Elle ne pouvait se méprendre sur la lueur de désir qui brillait dans les yeux d'Edward. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour lisser une mèche de ses cheveux, Bella tressaillit, comme sous l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

- **J'ai souvent pensé à toi après cette nuit**_, ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque. _**Je me demandais si tu étais bien arrivée. Si, un jour, nos chemins se croiseraient de nouveau… J'ai du mal à croire que nous avons partagé tant de choses… et pourtant si peu.**

- **Nous avons perdu la tête**_, souffla-t-elle._

- **Ce soir aussi, j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête…**_, dit-il dans un souffle._

Sans lui donner le temps d'assimiler ses paroles, il l'attira dans ses bras et prit possession de ses lèvres.

Pas un instant, elle ne songea à le repousser, à se refuser le plaisir de l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres étaient à la fois tendres et exigeantes, exactement comme dans son souvenir.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, et leur baiser se fit plus intime. Edward promena les mains sur son dos, la pressant contre son corps musclé.

Étourdie, enivrée, Bella sentit le désir déferler en elle. Aucun homme n'avait jamais eu un tel effet sur elle.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante qu'à cet instant, entre les bras d'Edward.

Il la lâcha brusquement et recula d'un pas, le regard sombre et voilé. Bella lutta pour se ressaisir, réprimant l'envie folle de le prendre par le bras et de l'entraîner dans son lit.

Puis une pensée s'imposa à son esprit, chassant instantanément tout le reste.

- **Tu as essayé de me manipuler pour me persuader de rester ici**_, dit-elle. _**La séduction est-elle aussi une de tes armes ?**

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres, et il prit son temps pour répondre.

- **Je te promets que je ne te séduirai pas dans le but de te faire emménager dans la petite maison**_, affirma-t-il, son regard rivé au sien. _**Si je le faisais, ce serait strictement pour mon plaisir. Rien d'autre.**

Il leva la main et, du bout du doigt, effleura sa lèvre inférieure.

- **Et j'ai bien l'intention de te séduire, Bella**_, murmura-t-il. _**Dors bien. À demain.**


	7. Chapitre Septième : Noël

**Désoler d'avoir pris du temps pour publier ce chapitre. **

**Malheureusement, j'ai eu quelques soucis personnel...**

**Pour info, je crois que vous l'auriez remarquer, j'ai changer le titre de cette histoire. Car,**

**on m'a fait remarquer qu'il y avait déjà des histoires avec ce titre, donc, **

**je l'ai tout simplement changer. Bon... Je l'ai pas totalement changer...**

**Il est seulement rendu en anglais. Mais bon ! C'est déjà mieux que rien, non ?**

**Je tiens à remercier chaques personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews, qui ont**

**mis cette histoire dans leur favoris ou qu'ils la suive ! **

**Sur ce,**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre Septième : Noël <strong>_

Le lendemain, Edward s'éveilla de bonne heure, envahi par une excitation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis l'enfance. La maison embaumait Noël, les petits pains à la cannelle, les branches de sapin et les bougies parfumées que sa mère affectionnait.

Il s'attarda un instant au lit, songeant à la journée qui s'annonçait et à celle de la veille.

Embrasser Bella avait été son cadeau de Noël.

Il en rêvait depuis le matin.

Alors qu'elle flânait dans les magasins, ses lèvres dessinant une adorable petite moue, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : capturer cette bouche sensuelle comme il l'avait fait lors de la tempête de neige.

Ce soir-là, il l'avait embrassée jusqu'à ce que la peur disparaisse de son regard, cédant la place à de tout autres sentiments.

Le baiser avait été exactement tel que dans son souvenir. Ses lèvres étaient douces, chaudes, accueillantes, et il aurait voulu que l'instant dure toujours.

Il aurait voulu la prendre par la main et l'entraîner dans son lit.

Au lieu de quoi il lui avait souhaité bonne nuit. Il était redescendu au rez-de-chaussée et il avait passé un long moment à emballer ses achats et à les déposer au pied du sapin, ainsi que tous les autres objets livrés au cours des vingt-quatre heures écoulées.

Il était content des cadeaux qu'il avait choisis pour les jumeaux, mais il avait surtout hâte que Bella ouvre les siens. À vrai dire, il y avait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux à la perspective d'offrir.

Certes, il donnait généreusement aux associations caritatives, mais faire des emplettes pour Bella lui avait apporté un plaisir tout particulier.

Il se leva et gagna la salle de bains. Il était six heures tout juste lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de Bella et jeta un coup d'œil par la porte entrebâillée pour voir si elle dormait toujours.

Elle était à peine visible sous la couette. Il ne distinguait qu'une forme mince et des cheveux bruns. Il mourait d'envie d'aller la rejoindre, de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire l'amour alors que le soleil se levait à l'horizon.

Avec un léger soupir, il recula et alla voir les enfants, qui dormaient à poings fermés. Il inspira profondément leur odeur de bébé, le cœur serré à la pensée qu'il allait devoir être séparé d'eux, ne fût-ce que temporairement.

Au rez-de-chaussée, le sapin était illuminé et des bougies brûlaient gaiement sur le manteau de la cheminée. Sa mère était assise à la table de la salle à manger, une tasse de café devant elle.

- **Joyeux Noël, Edward**_, lança-t-elle en venant l'embrasser sur la joue, les yeux pétillants._

Il l'étreignit et lui souhaita la même chose.

- **Tu es matinale**_, fit-il observer en se versant un café._

- **Je ne pouvais plus rester au lit. J'ai hâte que Bella voie tout ce que nous avons acheté pour les enfants**_, dit-elle en souriant. _**À partir de maintenant, chaque Noël va être merveilleux !**

- **Quand Bella et moi discuterons des visites, j'insisterai pour que Nessie et Anthony viennent ici à Noël**_, répondit-il._

Ses propres paroles ne lui apportèrent aucun réconfort. Il voulait que les enfants soient là tout le temps. Il voulait être témoin de leurs premiers pas, il voulait les entendre dire « papa » pour la première fois. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'attendre leur retour des jours ou des semaines durant.

- **Tu n'as pas réussi à la persuader de venir s'installer ici ? **_demanda Esmé. _**Dans le cottage ?**

- **Pas encore. Mais j'ai jusqu'à demain pour la convaincre.**

- **Elle part demain ? **_demanda Esmé, visiblement déconcertée._

- **C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.**

- **Ce serait bien si nous pouvions la persuader de passer le nouvel an ici.**

Edward adressa à sa mère un sourire amusé.

- **Et après, nous pourrions peut-être essayer de la persuader de rester jusqu'à la Saint-Valentin, ou même jusqu'à Pâques.**

Esmé éclata de rire et acquiesça.

- **Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient**_, s'écria-t-elle avant de redevenir songeuse. _**Il ne s'agit pas seulement des enfants. J'aime bien Bella. C'est exactement le genre de femme que je rêvais de te voir épouser.**

Edward fronça les sourcils.

- **Tu sais que cela n'a aucune chance de se produire, alors n'y pense même pas.**

La plupart du temps, Esmé respectait sa décision de rester célibataire, mais, parfois, elle se lançait à l'attaque, espérant le faire changer d'avis.

- **Je déteste penser que tu vas vieillir seul**_, insista-t-elle. _**Je voudrais que tu connaisses le bonheur que ton père et moi avons partagé.**

Il but une gorgée de café avant de répondre :

- **J'ai des enfants qui me tiendront compagnie. Cela me suffit.**

- **Je disais seulement que ce serait bien s'ils pouvaient tous être ici de manière permanente. **

Edward se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise.

- **J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne voudra pas s'engager à quoi que ce soit avant que j'aie pu lui prouver qu'il n'y a pas de danger. Le comité d'accueil de l'autre jour lui a fait très peur.**

- **Jasper n'a toujours aucune idée de l'identité du tireur ? **_demanda sa mère avec inquiétude._

Edward secoua la tête.

- **Il vient demain pour que nous en discutions.**

À cet instant, Bella apparut sur le seuil, un bébé calé sur chaque hanche. Esmé et Edward se levèrent aussitôt pour lui venir en aide.

- **Joyeux Noël**_, dit-elle gaiement._

Vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull rouge, sa chevelure soyeuse déployée sur ses épaules, elle était splendide.

- **Joyeux Noël à vous aussi, Bella**_, répondit Esmé en prenant Nessie._

Edward se chargea d'Anthony, qui lui adressa un sourire un peu grognon et se mit à gigoter.

- **Ils ont faim**_, commenta Bella. _**Je vais préparer deux bols de céréales et je reviens.**

Edward la suivit des yeux tout en installant Anthony dans sa chaise haute. Ce dernier cessa de s'agiter, comme s'il avait compris qu'il allait bientôt avoir ce qu'il désirait.

De son côté, Esmé se mit à faire quelques grimaces et bruits drôles pour distraire les enfants. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils riaient aux éclats.

Le son résonna dans le corps d'Edward, l'emplissant d'un tel amour qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Des enfants.

Ses enfants.

Il avait encore du mal à assimiler la nouvelle, mais il était infiniment reconnaissant que le blizzard les ait réunis, Bella et lui, pour cette folle nuit qui avait mené à la naissance de Nessie et d'Anthony.

Il était hors de question qu'il ait une relation à distance avec eux. D'ailleurs, que se passerait-il si Bella finissait par se lasser de faire la navette entre Chicago et le ranch ?

Et si, un jour, elle finissait par tomber amoureuse et qu'elle épousait un homme qui n'appréciait pas la présence des enfants ?

Son cœur se serra à cette affreuse pensée.

Il devait convaincre Bella d'emménager dans le cottage. C'était la seule manière dont il pourrait obtenir ce qu'il voulait : une place à plein temps dans la vie de ses enfants.

Il sourit en la voyant qui revenait dans la pièce, munie de deux bols.

- **Assieds-toi et bois ton café**_, lui dit-il en les prenant. _**Maman et moi allons donner à manger aux enfants. Tu as bien dormi ?**

- **Comme un loir.**

Elle se versa une tasse de café et s'assit à côté de lui. Aussitôt, il respira son parfum, à la fois léger et enivrant.

- **Le petit déjeuner sera prêt dans un quart d'heure environ**_, annonça Esmé. _**Et, ensuite, nous irons voir ce que le Père Noël nous a apporté.**

- **Il m'a déjà donné plus qu'assez**_, répondit Bella en les regardant tour à tour avec chaleur. _**Votre accueil est le plus beau cadeau dont je pouvais rêver.**

- **Peut-être que, plus tard dans la journée, vous permettrez à Edward de vous montrer la maison**_, suggéra Esmé. _**Jetez-y un coup d'œil avant de vous décider, d'une manière ou d'une autre.**

- **Oui, je pourrais la visiter, je suppose.**

Bella avait parlé d'un ton conciliant, mais Edward la vit redresser le menton d'un air obstiné qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Lauren entra, chargée d'un plateau contenant des biscuits, de la sauce et des œufs brouillés.

Le petit déjeuner fut agréable. Esmé raconta ses Noëls d'autrefois, et Bella partagea avec elle et Edward certains de ses meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance, à l'époque où sa mère était encore en vie.

Edward avait du mal à détacher son regard de la jeune femme. Elle semblait si douce, si chaleureuse. Il aimait son rire musical, la façon dont elle replaçait la même mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille quand elle réfléchissait et quand elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur lorsqu'elle était nerveuse.

Il avait un peu l'impression d'être retourné au lycée, à l'époque où il était tombé amoureux pour la première fois d'une jeune fille appelée Beth. Une blonde aux yeux bleus. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour rassembler le courage de l'inviter au bal du lycée.

C'était là qu'il avait découvert combien les femmes, même les très jeunes, pouvaient se montrer matérialistes.

Il refoula ce douloureux souvenir au fond de lui, s'efforçant de se concentrer sur la conversation et le rire musical de Bella.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils se rendirent tous dans le salon. Sa mère insista pour qu'ils habillent les enfants des petits costumes qu'elle avait achetés pour eux. Pendant que les deux femmes se chargeaient de cette tâche, Edward apporta les chaises hautes. Ensuite, sous son regard amusé, Esmé prit des dizaines de photos des enfants qu'elle montrerait avec fierté à toutes ses amies.

Pour sa part, il se coiffa d'un chapeau de Père Noël qui déclencha l'hilarité d'Anthony.

Edward sourit, certain que ce Noël serait bel et bien inoubliable.

* * *

><p>Bella prit place à côté d'Esmé pendant qu'Edward commençait à sortir les paquets. Chevaux à bascule et grosses peluches furent suivis de vêtements et de jouets éducatifs. Bien sûr, les enfants prirent surtout plaisir à déchirer le papier d'emballage.<p>

Esmé ouvrit le cadeau que lui avait fait Bella et se déclara ravie, ajoutant que c'était justement sa marque préférée.

Bella était déjà au comble de l'émotion quand Edward lui tendit un paquet.

- **Tu n'aurais pas dû**_, murmura-t-elle._

Il sourit.

- **Ouvre-le, Bella. Je l'ai choisi exprès parce qu'il est de la couleur de tes yeux.**

Ses paroles firent battre plus vite le cœur de Bella. Elle le déballa avec soin et eut le souffle coupé à la vue d'un superbe pull brun, en laine incroyablement douce.

- **Oh, Edward ! Il est magnifique**_, souffla-t-elle, touchée par son attention._

- **Ce n'est pas tout**_, répondit-il en lui tendant un carton plus gros. _**Celui-ci est un peu plus personnel et j'espère que tu ne seras pas offensée, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation.**

Bella fronça les sourcils, quelque peu embarrassée d'ouvrir ce cadeau devant Esmé. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux à la vue d'un peignoir, un splendide peignoir bordeaux, avec un col et une ceinture en satin. Sans doute avait-il remarqué que le sien était usé.

Elle éprouva un élan de reconnaissance envers lui. Bien qu'il ait acheté une foule de présents pour les enfants, il avait choisi pour elle des objets relativement ordinaires, comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle serait mécontente s'il faisait des folies pour elle.

- **J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Edward**_, dit-elle en se levant pour aller chercher le petit paquet qu'elle avait glissé sous l'arbre plus tôt ce matin._

Il la regarda avec surprise.

- **Ce n'est pas grand-chose**_, ajouta-t-elle, _**mais je sais que cela te fera plaisir.**

Intrigué, Edward s'assit et déchira l'emballage, révélant deux petits cadres. Chacun d'eux contenait la photo d'un des bébés nouveau-né.

Il les contempla longuement, les yeux embués de larmes. Puis il se leva et vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- **Merci**_, dit-il d'une voix rauque. _**C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais m'offrir.**

La joue brûlante, Bella se sentit une nouvelle fois submergée par l'émotion, songeant qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une famille.

À dix heures, ils avaient presque rangé la pièce. Bella finissait de mettre le papier froissé dans un sac poubelle quand la sonnette retentit.

Edward alla ouvrir.

Bella se raidit en entendant une voix familière s'élever dans l'entrée.

Tanya.

Elle ressentit une bouffée de jalousie dont la violence la surprit. C'était ridicule, se réprimanda-t-elle. De quel droit aurait-elle été jalouse des femmes qu'Edward pouvait avoir dans sa vie ?

Tanya entra dans le salon et s'arrêta net à la vue des jumeaux dans leurs chaises. Elle dévisagea les enfants, puis Edward, et le choc se lut sur ses traits.

- **Bonjour, Tanya**_, dit Bella._

Vêtue d'un pantalon noir étroit et d'un pull en lamé étincelant, la jeune femme était l'image même de la sophistication. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en chignon, et elle arborait des boucles d'oreilles en or.

Elle était chargée d'un plateau qui, soupçonna Bella, contenait sans doute le nougat promis à Edward la veille.

- **Joyeux Noël, Esmé et Betty**_, répondit Tanya._

- **Bella. Je m'appelle Bella.**

- **Oui, bien sûr**_, fit Tanya avant de reporter son attention sur Edward. _**Pourrais-je te parler en tête à tête un instant, s'il te plaît ?**

- **Si tu veux. Allons dans mon bureau**_, dit-il en désignant le couloir._

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu, Esmé se tourna vers Bella.

- **Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a jamais pu voir chez cette femme**_, marmonna-t-elle._

- **Elle est très belle.**

- **Peut-être en apparence, mais c'est la beauté intérieure qui compte. Maintenant, excusez-moi, Bella, je dois aider Lauren à préparer le déjeuner.**

- **Et moi, je vais emmener les enfants faire une sieste.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre qui faisait office de nurserie. Nessie s'était assoupi presque immédiatement, mais Anthony remuait encore un peu, luttant contre le sommeil.

Comme il s'apaisait enfin, elle se retourna pour partir et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en se trouvant nez à nez avec Tanya.

- **Il ne vous épousera pas, vous savez**_, lâcha celle-ci doucement._

- **Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il le fasse**_, répondit Bella d'une voix calme._

Tanya sourit.

- **Il ne m'épousera pas non plus. J'avais espéré venir à bout de sa résistance, mais Edward est résolu à ne pas se marier. Vous avez l'air gentille. Ce serait dommage que vous souffriez.**

- **J'apprécie votre sollicitude, mais croyez-moi, Edward a été on ne peut plus clair à ce sujet. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je voudrais l'épouser ?**

Tanya la dévisagea avec stupeur et laissa échapper un petit rire sec.

- **Vous plaisantez, j'imagine ! **_rétorqua-t-elle. _**Il est séduisant, charmant et fortuné. Pourquoi ne voudriez-vous pas l'épouser ?**

Bella avait du mal à croire qu'elle était en train d'avoir cette conversation avec une femme qui avait été la maîtresse d'Edward.

- **Ma vie est à Chicago**_, dit-elle simplement. _**J'y retourne demain.**

- **Eh bien, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis venue vous dire que j'avais été enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je vous souhaite un bon retour.**

Sur un hochement de tête, Tanya tourna les talons et s'engagea dans l'escalier.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans sa chambre.

Cette matinée avait été une des plus heureuses de sa vie, mais, à présent, elle se sentait au bord des larmes.

Jamais elle ne serait en mesure d'offrir aux enfants le genre de vie qu'Edward pourrait leur fournir. Refuser de s'installer ici signifiait-il qu'elle privait ses enfants d'une opportunité ?

Elle ne voulait pas commettre d'erreur. Quelle était la bonne décision ?

Peut-être devait-elle visiter le cottage en s'efforçant de garder l'esprit ouvert ?

En même temps, elle ne pouvait ignorer le fait que quelqu'un voulait du mal à Edward et qu'il était possible que les enfants et elle soient en danger.

- **Bella ?**

Elle tressaillit et fit volte-face. Edward se tenait sur le seuil, l'air soucieux.

- **Tout va bien ?**

- **Oui.**

- **Je sais que Tanya est montée ici. J'espère qu'elle ne t'a rien dit de blessant ?**

Bella sourit.

- **Pas du tout. Elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle avait été heureuse de faire ma connaissance et elle m'a souhaité bon voyage.**

Il parut soulagé.

- **Tanya a parfois la langue un peu acérée.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Edward. Je suis une grande fille et je sais me défendre.**

Il acquiesça.

- **Puisque les jumeaux font la sieste, je me demandais si je pourrais en profiter pour te faire visiter la maison…**

Il s'interrompit, puis lui décocha un sourire sexy qui fit pulser plus vite le sang dans ses veines.

- … **et si j'allais te voir porter ce pull brun.**

- **Donne-moi cinq minutes et je te retrouve en bas.**

- **Entendu. À tout de suite.**

Quand il fut sorti, elle tira le pull de son carton. Il lui allait à la perfection. Edward avait pensé à ses yeux… cela seul suffit à la faire fondre.

Comme elle descendait les marches d'un pas lent, la terrible vérité s'imposa soudain à son esprit.

Elle était amoureuse.

Follement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.


	8. Chapitre Huitième : Nuit D'hiver

_****_**Bonjour !**

**À ce que j'ai pu voir, il y en a beaucoup qu'il l'attendait ce chapitre... ^ ^**

**J'ai cependant une annonce à faire, en fait, il s'agit surtout d'un indice sur l'identité de MystérieuseAideMaman. **

**Ah ! J'ai toute votre attention maintenant ? Génial !**

**Alors elle ne fait pas partie des personnages dans Twilight, navrée... **

**Donc, qui est donc cette mystérieuse personne ? **

**À vous d'essayer de trouver maintenant !**

**J'ai quand même conscience que c'est assez difficile maintenant... Mais bon !**

**Qui n'aime pas les défis ? ^ ^**

**Sinon merci beaucoup à Soraya pour m'avoir corriger ! J'apprécie, sincèrement.**

**Bref, **

**merci à tous pour prendre le temps de m'écrire des reviews. Ça me touche beaucoup.**

**Et pour vous remercier, je vais moi aussi au prochain chapitre, prendre du temps pour vous répondre !**

**Assez**** de bavardage :**

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre Huitième : Nuit D'hiver<strong>_

La matinée s'était déroulée encore mieux qu'Edward l'avait espéré. Le salon avait été rempli de rires, de chaleur et de joie. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son père, il avait eu le sentiment d'avoir une vraie famille.

Bella l'avait taquiné comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours, et, par certains côtés, c'était l'impression qu'il avait. Il était à l'aise avec elle, et, pourtant, elle l'excitait plus qu'aucune femme ne l'avait jamais fait.

Il enfila son holster et prit son revolver avant de mettre sa veste d'hiver. On avait beau être le jour de Noël, il ne pouvait baisser sa garde. Il avait hâte de voir Jasper pour savoir si ce dernier avait trouvé des indices. Ensemble, ils devaient mettre au point un plan afin de forcer son ennemi à la faute.

Il se retourna en entendant Bella qui descendait les marches.

Vêtue du pull brun-chocolat et d'un jean qui soulignait les courbes sensuelles de ses jambes, elle était superbe. Il demeura immobile, le souffle coupé.

C'était du désir, raisonna-t-il. Du désir et rien de plus. S'il passait une autre nuit avec elle, ces sentiments insensés s'en iraient d'eux-mêmes.

Elle projetait de partir le lendemain matin. À moins de l'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre, il n'avait aucun moyen de l'en empêcher. Pensif, il sortit son manteau du placard et le lui tendit.

- **Prête ?**

Elle acquiesça.

- **Prête.**

- **Tu es incroyablement sexy dans ce pull, tu sais**_, murmura-t-il._

- **Je parie que tu dis la même chose à toutes les femmes**_, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton léger, rougissant néanmoins._

Ils sortirent et Edward passa un bras autour des épaules de Bella. Il se justifia intérieurement en se disant qu'il voulait pouvoir la protéger si quelqu'un essayait de s'en prendre à eux, mais il savait qu'il se mentait.

En réalité, il y avait des heures qu'il mourrait d'envie de la toucher.

Au lieu de se dégager, elle se blottit contre lui.

Un vent vif soufflait, et ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide, sans parler. Edward jetait des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche et se détendit quelque peu en apercevant Sam et certains de ses hommes au loin.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la maison, il déverrouilla la porte et s'effaça pour laisser entrer la jeune femme.

- **Mieux vaut garder ton manteau**_, avertit-il. _**Le chauffage est réglé sur minimum en ce moment.**

Elle hocha la tête, s'avança à l'intérieur et retint son souffle.

- **Oh ! C'est quatre fois plus grand que mon appartement.**

C'était une vaste pièce, avec un côté salon et une cuisine américaine. Une moquette beige recouvrait le sol du salon, tandis que la cuisine était dotée d'un joli carrelage dans les tons foncés. Le mobilier était simple, mais fonctionnel et de bon goût.

- **Si tu voulais apporter tes propres meubles, nous pourrions remplacer tout cela**_, dit-il, cherchant en vain à déchiffrer son expression. _**Laisse-moi te montrer les chambres.**

Il la conduisit vers un petit couloir qui menait à la première, assez grande pour contenir deux lits jumeaux. La fenêtre donnait sur le corral et les écuries et Bella ne put s'empêcher de songer que ce serait une vue idéale pour ses deux petits bébés.

Ensuite, il la mena dans la chambre principale, qui était immense et qui possédait sa propre salle de bains avec Jacuzzi. Un instant, il s'autorisa à imaginer Bella dans cette baignoire, ses cheveux remontés en chignon, le corps entouré de bulles parfumés. Au prix d'un effort, il repoussa cette vision tentatrice.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, puis se retourna vers lui, les yeux humides, visiblement malheureuse.

- **Qu'y a-t-il ?**

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

- **Je ne sais pas quoi faire**_, avoua-t-elle. _**Je suis si perdue… si émue.**

Edward ne put supporter de la voir pleurer. Il s'approcha d'elle, capturant son joli visage entre ses mains. Le désarroi se lisait dans son regard. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait prendre ses jambes à son cou, le fuir, lui et toute cette situation.

- **Bella, ne pleure pas**_, dit-il doucement. _**Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.**

Elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque et recula.

- **Tu ne comprends donc pas ? **_s'écria-t-elle d'un ton véhément. _**Cet endroit est merveilleux et tu as offert des cadeaux extraordinaires aux enfants. Je sais qu'ils pourraient avoir une vie fantastique ici, mais je sais aussi qu'ils pourraient être heureux avec moi à Chicago.**

Elle redressa le menton, essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

- **Il y a des millions d'enfants qui ne voient leur père que le week-end et qui survivent très bien. Les gens divorcent, ou ne se marient jamais, et ils se mettent d'accord pour un droit de visite, c'est tout.**

Edward la dévisagea longuement.

- **C'est possible, mais je ne veux pas d'un arrangement pareil.**

Il mit les mains dans ses poches et s'adossa au mur.

- **Je ne veux pas être un père à distance. Comment puis-je te convaincre d'accepter ? Naturellement, je prendrais en charge toutes les dépenses du déménagement. Si tu t'inquiètes pour ton travail, je suis sûr que les clients potentiels ne manquent pas. Je t'aiderai à en trouver et, d'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu prennes en main la décoration intérieure de l'hôtel. Je peux satisfaire tous tes besoins, Bella.**

Pendant qu'il parlait, ses larmes avaient cessé. Elle le fixait, arborant une expression qu'il était incapable de déchiffrer.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle secoua la tête et lui offrit un petit sourire triste.

- **Edward, il y a des choses que l'argent ne peut pas acheter. Tu ne peux pas m'acheter, moi. Ma mère et moi n'avons jamais eu beaucoup d'argent, mais nous étions heureuses.**

Elle marqua une pause, fronçant les sourcils.

- **Alors, c'est non ? **_demanda-t-il d'un ton sec._

- **Je ne sais pas**_, répondit-elle, visiblement frustrée. _**Je ne te connais que depuis deux jours. Je refuse de prendre une décision aussi importante en si peu de temps. Ce que je te propose, c'est que je rentre chez moi pour réfléchir tranquillement, sans qu'on fasse pression sur moi. Je veux faire pour le mieux, agir dans l'intérêt de tous, et cela inclut le mien.**

Bien que déçu par sa décision, Edward ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Il soupçonnait que sa vie n'était guère facile et, pourtant, elle n'avait pas succombé à la tentation qu'il lui offrait.

- **Tu sais que je vais continuer à essayer de te faire changer d'avis**_, dit-il, s'efforçant de parler d'un ton léger pour dissiper la tension._

Elle sourit.

- **Bizarrement, je n'en suis guère surprise.**

Elle sortit de la chambre et lui emboîta le pas.

- **Je t'ai dit que j'étais têtu**_, ajouta-t-il._

- **Et je t'ai prévenu que moi aussi.**

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la maison, Edward remarqua que le soleil avait disparu derrière d'épais nuages et que l'air semblait plus froid qu'auparavant.

Il avait besoin d'une tempête de neige, songea-t-il. D'un bon vieux blizzard qui contraindrait Bella à rester assez longtemps pour qu'il la persuade d'accepter sa proposition.

Mais, au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait deux choses qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. La première était le temps.

Et, apparemment, Bella était la seconde.

* * *

><p>Il commença à neiger vers vingt-et-une heures.<p>

Debout à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Bella contempla la scène avec consternation. Si cela continuait, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en aller le lendemain matin, ainsi qu'elle l'avait prévu.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux enfants et constaté qu'ils dormaient profondément, elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, songeant qu'elle commençait déjà à connaître les habitudes d'Edward.

En général, il s'attardait dans le salon après que sa mère s'était retirée, sirotant un whisky pour se détendre.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il était assis dans son fauteuil préféré et fixait le sapin de Noël illuminé.

Il sourit à sa vue.

- **Voudrais-tu un verre de vin ?**

- **Avec plaisir.**

Elle prit place sur le canapé tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar.

C'était étrange, mais elle se sentait à la fois excitée et totalement à l'aise en sa présence. Elle appréciait sa compagnie. Il était facile de bavarder avec lui, de lui confier toutes sortes de choses.

Comme il lui tendait un verre de vin, elle se demanda de nouveau si quelqu'un l'avait fait souffrir par le passé. L'avait-on convaincu qu'il n'avait rien à offrir à une femme hormis son compte en banque et une vie de luxe ? L'argent semblait être son seul argument pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait dans la vie.

- **On dirait que ton départ risque d'être retardé**_, commenta-t-il en retournant s'asseoir._

- **N'aie pas l'air si content de toi**_, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton taquin. _**Si tu veux le savoir, j'espérais que la neige allait s'arrêter bientôt et que les routes seraient praticables demain matin.**

- **Et moi, j'espère qu'il va neiger jusqu'au mois de mars et que tu seras forcée de rester ici, ce qui me donnera le temps de te persuader de t'installer dans la maison.**

Elle se mit à rire.

- **Tu n'es pas du genre à te décourager facilement, n'est-ce pas ?**

Elle but une gorgée de vin et le regarda avec curiosité.

- **Dis-moi pourquoi tu refuses de croire à l'amour. N'as-tu jamais été amoureux ?**

- **La dernière fois que je l'ai été, j'avais seize ans. Elle s'appelait Beth et j'étais fou d'elle**_, commença-t-il avant de marquer une pause. _**Il m'a fallu des semaines pour rassembler le courage de l'inviter à un bal au lycée.**

- **Elle a accepté ?**

Il sourit, mais elle décela une lueur de tristesse, un soupçon de solitude dans les profondeurs de ses yeux verts.

- **Oui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que j'étais riche et qu'elle viendrait si je lui offrais un bracelet en or.**

- **Et tu le lui as acheté ? **_demanda Bella, le cœur serré pour le jeune garçon qu'il avait été, et qui avait découvert si tôt que son argent comptait plus que lui._

Il acquiesça.

- **Je le lui ai offert et je l'ai emmenée au bal, en pensant que c'était le début d'une merveilleuse histoire d'amour. Quand je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle, ce soir-là, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était venue que pour le bracelet et qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec moi.**

Il eut un sourire cynique.

- **Ç'a été ma première et ma seule expérience de l'amour.**

- **C'est affreux ! **_s'écria-t-elle, sincère._

Il haussa les épaules.

- **C'était il y a longtemps et je m'en suis remis. Parle-moi de l'homme que tu fréquentais avant notre rencontre. Tu étais amoureuse de lui ?**

- **Je le croyais, à l'époque.**

Peu de temps auparavant, le seul fait de penser à Mike l'aurait fait souffrir, mais, à présent, Bella n'éprouvait que du soulagement.

Au moins n'avait-elle pas épousé un homme qui l'avait trompée, un homme qui ne l'avait pas aimée.

- **J'aimais l'idée de me marier et de fonder une famille**_, avoua-t-elle. _**De me réveiller chaque jour auprès de mon mari. Nous étions ensemble depuis deux ans et je me sentais à l'aise avec lui. J'avais supposé à tort que nous franchirions le pas, mais, maintenant, je suis contente que nous ne l'ayons pas fait.**

Elle marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

- **Il ne m'aimait pas comme je veux être aimée.**

- **À la folie, désespérément**_, murmura Edward._

- **Exactement**_, répondit-elle, surprise qu'il se soit souvenu de ses paroles._

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Bella but son vin à petites gorgées, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder Edward à la dérobée.

Il était si séduisant. Il avait des traits décidés, virils, une adorable fossette lorsqu'il souriait. Mais ce n'était pas son physique qui l'attirait le plus.

Elle adorait la lueur espiègle qui dansait si souvent dans ses yeux. Elle était touchée par le respect et l'affection qu'il témoignait à sa mère. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Il serait un exemple idéal pour ses enfants.

- **Je crois que je vais aller me coucher**_, dit-elle enfin. _**J'espère encore pouvoir partir demain matin.**

Elle se leva, termina son vin et se dirigea vers la cuisine afin d'aller poser son verre dans l'évier.

- **Moi aussi**_, répondit-il en lui emboîtant le pas. _**Jasper vient demain. Nous allons discuter de la situation et des mesures à prendre.**

- **Que pouvez-vous faire ? **_demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec inquiétude. _**Vous ne savez même pas qui est derrière tout cela. Même s'il essaie seulement de te faire peur, rien ne dit qu'il ne va pas mal viser et t'abattre sans le vouloir.**

Elle sentit son estomac se nouer à cette pensée.

- **Oui, cela m'est venu à l'esprit aussi**_, répondit-il avec humour. _**Je suis certain que Jasper et moi allons finir par découvrir le responsable et le faire mettre sous les verrous. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

- **Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci**_, avoua-t-elle. _**Tu fais partie de ma vie maintenant.**

Une bouffée d'émotion la submergea.

- **Je ne veux pas que mes enfants grandissent sans leur père**_, se hâta-t-elle d'ajouter._

Elle le précéda dans le couloir, s'efforçant de se ressaisir. Elle avait dit la vérité. L'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver malheur la bouleversait pour ses enfants. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

En tant que femme, elle serait anéantie.

Il éteignit les luminaires et ils gravirent ensemble les marches de l'escalier. Comme toujours, la première chose que fit Bella en arrivant sur le palier fut d'entrer dans la chambre des jumeaux afin de s'assurer qu'ils dormaient paisiblement.

Edward la suivit, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait Nessie, puis Anthony. Il y avait tant d'amour dans ce sourire, tant de tendresse, que Bella sentit la chaleur se répandre en elle.

Ses enfants étaient aimés. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour eux. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Edward ferait en sorte qu'ils ne manquent de rien et qu'ils reçoivent tout l'amour auquel il refusait de croire pour lui-même.

Comme ils sortaient de la chambre, il la retint par le bras.

- **Bella.**

Elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulait d'elle, ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Des mois durant, après cette nuit dans le blizzard, elle avait songé au plaisir qu'elle avait connu entre ses bras.

Elle voulait revivre ces instants. Elle le désirait de tout son être et voyait dans son regard qu'il éprouvait la même chose.

Elle fit un pas vers lui et leva la tête. Edward répondit à son invitation silencieuse en prenant possession de ses lèvres.

Sa bouche était brûlante contre la sienne, et elle sut qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis la seconde où il lui avait ouvert la porte, deux jours plus tôt.

Il promena les mains dans son dos, la pressant plus étroitement contre lui, avivant les flammes de son désir.

Au bout d'un long moment, il se détacha enfin d'elle.

- **Tu es superbe dans ce pull, Bella, mais je me souviens combien tu es belle toute nue. J'ai envie de toi.**

- **Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi**_, avoua-t-elle d'une voix rauque._

- **Tu sais que je ne peux pas te faire de promesses. J'ai besoin que tu comprennes qu'il n'y a pas d'avenir avec moi. Je ne suis pas l'homme qui fera ton bonheur.**

- **Ce soir, tu es un homme séduisant qui va me garder au chaud pendant une nuit d'hiver**_, souffla-t-elle. _**Je ne te demande rien de plus.**

Il l'entraîna dans la chambre et la prit dans ses bras.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis sadique non ? Eh oui ! Le chapitre s'arrête ici. ^ ^<strong>

**Bon. Bon. Bon. Dites-vous au moins que la suite est meilleur grâce à l'attente...**

**Sinon,**

**vous ne m'en voulez pas trop, j'espère... **

**Pour pouvoir lire la suite rapidement c'est simple : plus qu'il y a de review et plus je serais contente !**

**Donc,**

**si je suis contente, la suite ne tardera pas à apparaître !**

**Chouette, non ? ^ ^**

**Oh ! Avant de me tuer, n'oubliez pas que si je ne suis plus là, la suite ne viendra pas non plus ! **

**Rappelle : Au prochain chapitre je répondrais à vos reviews.  
><strong>

**Sur ce,**

**Ciao ! **


	9. Chapitre Neuvième : Explosion

_****_**Bonjour à tous !**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de mon horrible retard !**

**J'avais de gros problèmes de connexion. T_T**

**Pour me faire pardonner j'ai vue qu'on m'avait fait remarquer que je n'avais pas donner assez d'indices sur**

**MystérieuseAideMaman et le prochain chapitre sera publié le plus vite possible !**

**Voici de nouveaux indices :**

**"Elle" ne fait pas partie des personnages de Twilight mais elle en est tout de même reliée. **

******Donc ? ^ ^**

**Évidemment, je n'ai pas oublier de répondre à vos nombreux reviews ! **

**Mamanlily** : Merci beaucoup. En effet, j'ai encore une fois changer le titre de cette histoire... Car, je ne l'avais pas bien écrit (disons que moi et l'anglais ont n'est pas vraiment amis...) ^ ^. La suite est pour bientôt, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire patienter encore et j'en suis encore une fois désoler. Bisou à toi aussi (:**  
><strong>

**aelita48** : Edward se trompe, effectivement, car il n'aura qu'une envie : de recommencer avec Bella ^ ^. Merci pour le commentaire !

**mlca66** : Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas donner suffisamment d'indices... Alors, ce n'est pas un personnage de Twilight mais "elle" fait partie de Twilight ^ ^. Je vois aussi que tu as beaucoup de questions. Je ne vais que répondre ceci : peut-être. Après tout, je ne peux pas tout te dire... Non, je préfère que tu puisses le découvrir par toi-même plus tard ^ ^. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me commenter.

**momo974** : Je trouve aussi qu'Edward et Bella sont mignons ^ ^ ! Et ne t'en fait pas, la suite arrivera bientôt. Merci pour ce commentaire des plus encourageant !

**beatrice** : Je suis enchanté de savoir que tu me laisses la vie sauve, (même si ce n'est que pour avoir la suite ^ ^) ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un commentaire. (:

**modigou29** : Merci, je suis contente que ça te plaise ^ ^. La suite : pour bientôt (:

**nana10** : Je sais, je suis un peu méchante... Néanmoins, pour tes questions je n'ai qu'une seule réponse : peut-être, qui sait ? Merci pour le commentaire ^ ^

**lamue12** : Malheureusement, Edward est un homme alors je crois qu'il lui faudra du temps avant qu'il se rend compte qu'il aime Bella... Merci pour le commentaire !

**H223** : Heureuse que le chapitre te plaise ! Les jumeaux sont en quelque sorte, des personnages secondaires... La suite arrivera bientôt (:

**zayrra** : Cruelle ? Hum... peut-être bien ^ ^ La suite se situe juste en bas, j'espère que ça te plaira et que ça me fera pardonner de ma cruauté (: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter !

**soraya2107** : Je ne pense pas faire du chantage... Si c'est le cas et que ça te choque, j'en suis désoler, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais seulement faire un peu d'humour. Merci d'avoir commenter (et de ne pas m'avoir tué au passage... ^ ^).

**kadronya** : Contente que tu ais apprécier ! Je trouvais juste normal qu'ils recouchent ensemble, d'un côté ils auraient fini par le faire un jour un l'autre, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Merci pour ton commentaire ^ ^

**Fafana** : Effectivement c'est chaud ! Faudra peut-être avertir les pompiers, qu'en penses-tu ? ^ ^

**Grazie** : Je suis contente de savoir que tu ais aimé ! Merci et la suite sera publié très prochainement. Bisou à toi aussi ^ ^

**Ju la Rosette** : Ah oui ? Et d'après toi il va se passer quoi ^ ^ ? Pas d'inquiétude à avoir : la suite arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois ! (:

**sand91** : Je suis heureuse qu'elle te plaise. Je ne suis pas fâcher et je suis contente que tu m'en fasses part : ce n'était pas mon intention de te choquer. Je ne voulais que faire un peut d'humour. Je suis désoler si mon intention n'était pas clair. Pour répondre à ta question, oui il m'arrive de répondre aux reviews, comme je le fais actuellement. Merci de m'avoir laisser un commentaire (:

**PatiewSnows** : C'est ma faute, je l'admet. Je n'ai pas donner assez d'indices sur MystérieuseAideMaman... Donc, "elle" est très liée à Twilight sans faire partie des personnages de Twilight, qui est-ce ? Et oui c'est dommage pour Edward, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je prévois un Happy End, car, je n'aime pas les histoires qui finissent mal. Le prochain chapitre sera là très prochainement ! ^ ^

**zellie marcy** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis désoler de n'avoir pas été assez explicite sur l'identité de MystérieuseAideMaman... C'est de ma faute. Ta supposition est intéressante, mais ce n'est pas Chioné... J'attends de voir ce que tu me diras dans ta prochaine review, que j'attends déjà avec impatience. Merci pour le commentaire (:

** :** Je suis contente que le chapitre te plaise ! Edward va avoir besoin de temps pour se rendre compte qu'il ressent plus que du désir pour Bella. La suite est pour bientôt et merci pour ton commentaire ^ ^

**Pou-pou-pidoouu** : Coucou à toi aussi ^ ^ ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que mes personnages sortent de l'ordinaire, puisque c'est le but que je m'étais fixé, alors merci beaucoup ! La suite sera bientôt publié (: Merci d'avoir pris de ton temps pour m'écrire un commentaire !

**larsand** : Effectivement, une nuit d'amour ! Edward accro ? Sûrement ! Sauf qu'il ne le sait pas encore. La suite est pour très bientôt. Après tout, faut que je rattrape mon retard (:

**Cloums** : Je suis désoler. Je n'avais pas prévue d'être aussi en retard... Surtout que j'ai dit que le chapitre serait publié au plus vite. Sinon tout va bien, merci de t'en préoccuper (: Bisou à toi aussi et merci pour le commentaire ^ ^

**Fin des reviews**

******Je tiens encore une fois à vous dire, à tous, merci pour les reviews. **

**Encore une fois désoler si j'ai choquer des personnes avec mon humour qui n'en était pas un au final, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre...**

**Je ne le referais plus. **

**Maintenant la seule question est : est-ce que j'ai fini avec mon bla-bla-bla ?**

**Eh bien, oui ! ^ ^**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre Neuvième : Explosion<strong>_

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Bella était hors d'haleine, en proie à un désir si intense qu'il était presque douloureux. Avec des gestes tendres, Edward lui retira son pull, et elle n'éprouva aucune gêne à se tenir devant lui en soutien-gorge. La lumière de la salle de bains attenante éclairait à demi la chambre et elle voyait une lueur ardente briller dans ses yeux.

Les jambes flageolantes, elle tendit les mains vers lui et se mit à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. La chaleur de son corps se communiquait à elle, la pressant d'aller plus vite, de faire glisser le vêtement sur ses épaules larges.

Elle retint son souffle à la vue de son torse puissant, de son ventre plat.

Il l'attira à lui et, tout en l'embrassant, dégrafa son soutien-gorge et fit courir les bretelles le long de ses bras. Puis il la serra contre lui et elle savoura le plaisir de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne.

- **J'attendais cela depuis le moment où je t'ai vue**_, dit-il d'une voix rauque._

- **Moi aussi**_, avoua-t-elle._

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient nus tous les deux, entre les draps. Bien qu'ils n'aient fait l'amour qu'une seule fois auparavant, le corps d'Edward était exactement comme dans son souvenir, chaud et ferme, songea Bella. Elle inspira son odeur familière, certaine qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'effacer de sa mémoire.

Étourdie par ses baisers, elle gémit doucement tandis qu'il prenait ses seins dans ses mains. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes et la contempla.

- **Tu es splendide**_, murmura-t-il._

Elle se sentait belle sous son regard.

Comme le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le blizzard.

Il se pencha pour capturer la pointe dressée de son sein, et elle enfouit les doigts dans ses cheveux. Traversée de délicieuse sensations, elle ferma les yeux, oubliant tous ses soucis concernant l'avenir.

Elle ne pouvait penser à rien hormis à Edward et à la magie de ses caresses.

Promenant les mains le long de son dos puissant, elle savoura le jeu des muscles sous ses doigts. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, lui dévoiler ses secrets les plus chers, et qu'il ne les trahirait pas.

L'amour qu'elle essayait de refouler monta en elle, un amour qui, elle le savait, ne serait jamais réciproque. Mais, pour l'instant, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Elle avait cette nuit avec lui et elle savait qu'elle devait s'en contenter.

- **C'est mieux qu'un plancher et qu'une couverture**_, souffla-t-il, la voix altérée par le désir._

- **J'ai des souvenirs très chers de ce plancher et de cette couverture**_, répondit-elle avant qu'il prenne ses lèvres de nouveau._

Son cœur battait contre le sien, le cœur qu'il affirmait ne pas posséder, celui qui refusait de croire qu'il pouvait être aimé pour lui-même.

Elle déposa une traînée de baisers le long de son cou, voulant qu'il se sente aimé, désiré, tout autant qu'elle avait l'impression de l'être. Sa bouche effleura le torse d'Edward, et elle lécha un mamelon, puis le second.

Il retint un cri de plaisir, et elle s'enhardit davantage. Comme il roulait sur le dos, elle laissa descendre ses lèvres sur son corps, titillant sa peau brûlante.

Il enfouit les doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle déposait un baiser au creux de sa cuisse. Désireuse de partager une intimité totale avec lui, Bella prit son membre rigide dans sa bouche.

Edward se raidit, et un gémissement sourd lui échappa.

- **Bella**_, haleta-t-il._

Elle savoura le son de son propre nom, savoura le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait. Mais il ne tarda pas à la repousser et à rouler sur le côté.

- **C'est mon tour à présent**_, dit-il, les yeux brillants. _**Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom…**

Il posa les doigts sur le centre de sa féminité, la caressant lentement. Elle s'arqua à sa rencontre, submergée de sensations enivrantes.

Quand la vague de plaisir déferla en elle, elle cria son nom, les larmes aux yeux, tremblant de tous ses membres. Mais il n'en avait pas terminé. Il se pencha et prit un préservatif sur la table de nuit, puis se plaça entre ses cuisses et la pénétra.

Pendant un instant, ils restèrent l'un et l'autre immobiles. Le plaisir de le sentir en elle était si intense que Bella craignait de le perdre si elle bougeait.

Il se figea, prenant appui sur ses bras. Elle voyait ses traits. Il avait les paupières closes et les muscles de son cou étaient tendus, comme s'il faisait un effort suprême.

Ouvrant les yeux, il souda son regard au sien. L'instant d'après, il se mit à aller et venir, lentement d'abord, puis plus vite. Elle l'encouragea, agrippant ses fesses, l'attirant plus profondément en elle.

Perdue. Elle était perdue. Une fois de plus, elle sentit le plaisir monter aussi inexorablement qu'une marée. Au même moment, Edward se raidit et gémit.

Il s'affaissa contre elle et Bella l'entoura de ses bras, rêvant de pouvoir le garder ainsi pour toujours. Trop tôt, il se leva et gagna la salle de bains.

Elle tourna la tête de côté, luttant contre les larmes.

De toutes les bêtises qu'elle avait pu faire dans sa vie, c'était sans doute la pire.

Pourquoi avait-elle choisi d'aimer un homme qui, apparemment, n'était pas capable de l'aimer en retour ?

MystérieuseAideMaman ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle la condamnait à avoir le cœur brisé de nouveau. Sans doute avait-elle seulement désiré qu'Edward retrouve ses enfants et que Bella n'ait pas à affronter seule la tâche de les élever.

De ce point de vue, elle avait réussi. Elle ne serait pas seule. Elle savait dans son cœur et dans son âme qu'Edward lui apporterait un soutien et une aide constants.

Mais MystérieuseAideMaman ne pouvait pas deviner qu'elle tomberait follement amoureuse d'Edward. Elle ne pouvait pas deviner qu'elle allait refaire exactement la même erreur qu'un an auparavant.

Au moins, cette fois, il avait utilisé un préservatif. Il n'y aurait pas d'autre grossesse imprévue.

Il sortit de la salle de bains et, au lieu de regagner sa propre chambre, il surprit Bella en venant la rejoindre entre les draps. Il l'enlaça, puis déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, un baiser doux et tendre qui la toucha plus que tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé jusque-là.

- **C'est vraiment mieux dans un lit**_, commenta-t-il en s'allongeant sur le dos, l'attirant contre lui._

Elle posa la tête sur sa poitrine et il lui caressa les cheveux.

- **Je déteste l'idée de te voir partir demain.**

- **Il est temps que je m'en aille, Edward. J'ai passé des fêtes merveilleuses, mais maintenant c'est fini. Il faut que je retourne à la réalité.**

À vrai dire, il était plus important que jamais qu'elle s'en aille le plus tôt possible. Elle allait déjà souffrir suffisamment. Plus longtemps elle resterait, plus son cœur serait meurtri.

Elle leva la tête vers lui.

- **Tu sais que je ferai tout mon possible pour que tu voies les enfants souvent.**

- **Je sais.**

Il lui caressa la joue du bout du doigt.

- **Je ne peux imaginer une meilleure mère pour mes enfants.**

Les larmes qu'elle refoulait à grand-peine rejaillirent dans ses yeux.

- **Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu veux que je couche avec toi**_, dit-elle avec un petit rire étranglé._

- **Ce n'est pas vrai**_, protesta-t-il. _**Je sais que tu leur apprendras à être honnêtes et courageux, mais aussi à avoir du cœur.**

Elle promena la main sur son torse. Avant de s'endormir, sa dernière pensée fut qu'elle apprendrait aussi à ses enfants le bonheur d'aimer.

Quelque chose qu'apparemment personne n'avait enseigné à Edward.

* * *

><p>Debout à la fenêtre du bureau, Edward regardait voltiger les flocons. Il était tombé environ cinq centimètres de neige durant la nuit, ce qui avait obligé Bella à différer son départ.<p>

À présent, il attendait Jasper. Ce dernier lui avait téléphoné un peu plus tôt pour l'avertir qu'il viendrait malgré le mauvais temps.

Les yeux fixés sur le cottage, Edward songeait à la nuit écoulée.

Faire l'amour avec Bella avait été fantastique.

Il n'avait pas voulu la quitter. Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, c'était la première fois qu'il dormait dans les bras d'une femme. Il n'avait jamais passé la nuit avec Tanya, préférant toujours retrouver le confort de son propre lit.

Pourtant, dormir avec Bella avait été non seulement confortable, mais étonnamment réconfortant. Ç'avait été doux de sentir sa chaleur près de lui alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil.

Et non moins doux de se réveiller avec elle blottie dans ses bras.

Ces étranges sentiments n'étaient sans doute que de la gratitude. Après tout, elle lui avait donné le plus beau cadeau qu'un homme puisse recevoir, des enfants.

Il s'était promis de ne pas lui reparler du cottage. Il se rendait compte que, ces derniers jours, il avait été à deux doigts de se comporter en tyran dans le seul but d'arriver à ses fins.

Quelle que soit la décision de la jeune femme, ils se débrouilleraient pour que l'arrangement fonctionne. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. D'ailleurs, bien qu'ils ne soient pas mariés, il savait qu'ils agiraient toujours dans l'intérêt des jumeaux.

À cet instant, elle se trouvait dans la cuisine avec sa mère et les enfants. C'était le jour de congé de Lauren, et elles préparaient le déjeuner. En entrant dans le bureau, il avait entendu des rires et des voix joyeuses.

La maison allait sembler terriblement vide quand Bella et les enfants seraient partis.

À vrai dire, elle semblait vide depuis bien longtemps. Et s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, sa vie était non moins vide. Il fronça les sourcils, irrité par la direction de ses pensées. Peut-être valait-il mieux que Bella s'en aille, après tout. Elle semait le trouble dans son esprit.

On frappa à la porte et il se détourna de la fenêtre. Jasper passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- **Ta mère m'a dit d'entrer.**

Edward lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

- **Comment sont les routes ?**

- **Un peu difficiles, mais ça pourrait être pire**_, répondit-il en prenant place dans un fauteuil._

- **Je t'offre un whisky ? **_demanda Edward en se dirigeant vers le bar._

- **Avec plaisir, merci.**

Edward revint avec deux verres, lui en tendit un et retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

Jasper prit une profonde inspiration.

- **Je ne sais pas si Henry t'a mis au courant, mais il a trouvé la balle qui a été tirée dans ton pneu. C'était un calibre vingt-deux. Je sais qu'Emmett n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. Quand on a tiré sur vous, il était chez Carl, en train de prendre une cuite.**

Carl tenait un bar populaire parmi les hommes des environs.

- **Ça ne m'étonne pas**_, commenta Edward, les sourcils froncés. _**C'est justement parce qu'il buvait que j'ai dû me séparer de lui.**

Jasper le dévisagea.

- **Je saute du coq à l'âne, mais ta mère m'a présenté à deux charmants jumeaux dans la cuisine. Tu es cachotier, mon vieux !**

Edward sourit, décidant sur-le-champ de ne pas révéler à Jasper la vérité concernant son aventure avec Bella. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit l'objet de commérages.

- **Bella est une amie de Chicago. C'est une femme fantastique et nous sommes proches depuis un certain temps. Quand elle est tombée enceinte, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour rester bons amis et partager l'éducation des enfants.**

- **J'ignorais que tu voulais des enfants**_, fit observer Jasper d'un ton étonné._

Edward sourit de nouveau.

- **Moi aussi, jusqu'au jour où ils sont arrivés. Franchement, Jasper, être père change la vie. C'est pourquoi il est si important pour moi de régler cette histoire d'attaques. Je ne peux pas me permettre de garder les enfants ici s'ils sont en danger.**

Il marqua une pause.

- **Tu connais mon suspect numéro un.**

Jasper acquiesça.

- **Démétri Volturi. Tu lui fais peur, Edward.**

- **Il a toutes les raisons d'avoir peur**_, rétorqua Edward en fronçant les sourcils. _**Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est un escroc.**

- **J'ai contacté le FBI et j'espère qu'ils vont lancer une enquête à son sujet. En attendant, nous n'avons aucune preuve contre lui.**

- **L'as-tu interrogé ? Où était-il quand on a tiré sur mon pneu ?**

- **D'après ce qu'affirme sa femme**_, soupira Jasper, _**il était à la maison.**

Edward fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

- **Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle mentirait pour lui.**

- **J'ai deux hommes qui le surveillent**_, répondit Jasper. _**Tant que j'ai la main-d'œuvre disponible. S'il tente quoi que ce soit, nous le tenons. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire, Edward.**

Edward hocha la tête, conscient que son ami disait la vérité. Il but une gorgée de whisky, s'efforçant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- **Si tout avait commencé le soir où Bella est arrivée ici avec les enfants**_, fit observer le shérif d'un ton songeur, _**je te demanderais si tu penses que Tanya pourrait être rongée par la jalousie.**

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant la jeune femme rôdant dans les bois, une carabine à la main.

- **Non. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas été enchantée d'apprendre que j'ai deux enfants, mais Tanya a toujours su à quoi s'en tenir me concernant**_, affirma-t-il avec conviction. _**D'ailleurs, elle aurait trop peur de se casser un ongle dans l'entreprise.**

- **Et la première attaque a eu lieu avant l'apparition de Bella**_, renchérit Jasper._

Edward acquiesça.

- **Je suis sûr que c'est Démétri Volturi ou un homme de main à sa solde**_, insista-t-il. _**C'est lui qui a le plus à perdre si je deviens maire.**

Jasper vida son verre.

- **Je voulais simplement que tu saches que nous faisons de notre mieux.**

- **Il n'est pas possible d'effectuer un test balistique sur la balle qu'Henry a extraite du pneu ?**

- **Malheureusement, elle a touché la jante et elle est plutôt en mauvais état. D'ailleurs, pour faire un test, il faudrait avoir une arme avec laquelle comparer la balle, et Démétri Volturi affirme ne pas en posséder.**

Edward le regarda avec des yeux ronds et laissa échapper un rire dédaigneux.

- **J'ai du mal à le croire ! Il n'y a pas un seul homme de tout le comté qui ne possède pas d'arme. Nous sommes à Springfield, enfin !**

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, les deux hommes évoquèrent d'autres suspects potentiels. Il n'y en avait que deux, membres du conseil municipal et grands amis de Démétri Volturi.

- **Tu as le soutien de la population**_, affirma Jasper. _**Les gens t'aiment bien et respectent ton intégrité. Ils te font confiance. Si tu restes en vie jusqu'en février, tu seras sans aucun doute élu maire.**

- **Content de l'entendre**_, commenta Edward avec humour._

Jasper jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors.

- **Il se fait tard**_, dit-il en se levant. _**Il faut que je rentre en ville.**

Edward l'imita et le raccompagna.

- **Merci d'être venu par ce temps.**

La neige avait recommencé à tomber.

Jasper prit congé et se dirigea vers sa voiture tandis qu'Edward refermait la porte, conscient d'être de plus en plus préoccupé par cette affaire de harcèlement.

Auparavant, il était irrité, voilà tout.

Maintenant, il songeait à ses enfants. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ils n'auraient plus de père. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de rester en vie. Pour eux… et pour Bella.

Il gagna la cuisine, où Bella et sa mère achevaient de préparer le repas. Quand il entra, les jumeaux lui décochèrent un grand sourire qui l'emplit de chaleur.

- **Ça sent merveilleusement bon**_, dit-il._

- **Bella sait faire la cuisine**_, s'écria sa mère d'un air ravi._

- **C'est seulement des spaghettis bolognaise**_, expliqua Bella en égouttant les pâtes._

Edward s'assit à table et la regarda.

- **Tu ne comprends pas. Maman penserait que tu es fantastique si tu savais faire cuire un œuf. C'est la pire cuisinière de tout Springfield !**

Bella jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Esmé, qui la rassura d'un rire.

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est vrai. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Carlisle Senior avait engagé Lauren. Il savait que, si nous avions dû vivre de ma cuisine, nous serions tous mort de faim ! Edward, veux-tu mettre la table ? Je vais chercher la salade.**

Comme d'habitude, le dîner fut détendu et agréable. Ils parlèrent de leurs plats favoris et Esmé raconta à Bella certains de ses moments épiques aux fourneaux tandis que les enfants gazouillaient tranquillement dans leurs chaises.

Après le repas, Esmé porta les enfants dans le salon pendant qu'Edward et Bella débarrassaient la table.

- **C'était délicieux**_, commenta-t-il en remplissant le lave-vaisselle. _**Tu aimes cuisiner ?**

Elle acquiesça.

- **Oui. Quand ma mère était en vie, je faisais très souvent la cuisine. J'avoue que je la fais moins depuis qu'elle n'est plus là.**

- **Elle te manque.**

Elle eut un sourire empreint de tristesse.

- **Chaque jour. Malheureusement, le diabète est une maladie cruelle, et elle était lasse de lutter. Au moins, je sais qu'elle ne souffre plus.**

- **Mon père aussi me manque**_, avoua Edward. _**C'était non seulement un père, mais un ami pour moi. Et puis c'était un personnage haut en couleur, quelqu'un que les gens n'oubliaient pas.**

Bella lui tendit la dernière assiette.

- **Et il t'a appris tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour être un bon père.**

Edward sourit.

- **Oui. Je n'avais pas songé à ça avant, mais il a été un très bon exemple**_, répondit-il en se séchant les mains avec la serviette qu'elle lui offrait._

- **Tu sais, cela m'inquiétait d'être seul**_, reprit Bella gravement. _**Je me demandais ce qui arriverait aux enfants si j'étais renversée par une voiture ou si je mourais d'une crise cardiaque. Maintenant, je n'ai plus à me faire de souci. Je sais que, si cela se produisait, tu les aimerais et tu prendrais soin d'eux.**

- **Il ne va rien t'arriver**_, affirma-t-il. _**Toi et moi allons élever ces enfants jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent des adultes et que nous soyons vieux et grisonnants.**

Elle sourit.

- **Tant mieux. À propos des enfants, je crois qu'il est sans doute temps de changer leurs couches.**

Le reste de la soirée s'écoula paisiblement. Lorsque le moment fut venu d'aller mettre les enfants au lit, Esmé leur souhaita bonne nuit et se retira. Bella porta Nessie dans la nurserie, suivie d'Edward qui tenait Anthony dans ses bras.

Une fois les enfants couchés, Bella fit signe à Edward d'entrer dans sa chambre.

- **Crois-tu que je pourrai partir demain ? **_demanda-t-elle._

Edward s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors.

Il neigeait toujours un peu.

- **Si tu attendais demain matin pour prendre une décision ? **_suggéra-t-il en se tournant vers elle. _**La neige continue à tomber, mais cela ne va peut-être pas durer. Je pourrais appeler Jasper de bonne heure et lui demander comment sont les routes.**

Il mourait d'envie de passer la nuit avec elle, comme la veille. Cependant, à en juger par la posture de Bella, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il comprit que ses espoirs allaient être déçus.

- **Veux-tu redescendre boire un verre avec moi ? **_suggéra-t-il avec espoir._

Elle secoua la tête.

- **Non, merci. Je crois que je vais me coucher. J'espère vraiment pouvoir prendre la route demain matin et je suis fatiguée.**

Edward devina qu'elle prenait ses distances, qu'elle se préparait déjà aux adieux. Une bouffée de tristesse l'envahit, aussi soudaine qu'inattendue.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils se quittaient pour toujours, se raisonna-t-il. Après tout, bon an mal an, ils se verraient sans doute chaque week-end. Si elle ne voulait pas venir ici, il se rendrait à Chicago.

Pourtant, curieusement, il ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment que, si elle s'en allait, les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant.

- **En ce cas, je vais te souhaiter une bonne nuit**_, murmura-t-il._

Il fit un pas en avant dans l'intention de l'embrasser sur le front, mais ne put résister à la tentation de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

À l'instant où leurs bouches s'unissaient, la vitre fut réduite en miette. Edward ouvrit les yeux, vit l'objet qui avait atterri sur le sol de la chambre et sentit la terreur l'envahir.

En un éclair, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Bella et la poussa vers la porte.

Ils s'effondrèrent ensemble dans le couloir au moment où l'engin explosait.


	10. Chapitre Dixième : Protection

******Bonjour !**

**Je tiens pour commencer à m'excuser pour mon horrible retard... Je n'ai plus une seule seconde à moi.**

**Et encore pire : je ne vais plus pouvoir publier très souvent. **

**Mais ! Pas d'inquiétude j'ai la ferme intention de finir cette histoire jusqu'au bout. **

**Bonne lecture ! ^ ^**

_**Chapitre Dixième : Protection**_

Une seconde auparavant, Bella était dans les bras d'Edward. Maintenant, elle était plaquée au sol, le corps d'Edward recouvrant le sien.

Elle s'était cogné la tête en tombant, et elle se sentait à demi assommée, sous le choc.

La déflagration résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Comme Edward se relevait, elle entendit par-dessus le sifflement du signal d'alarme les de ses bébés. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle.

- **Va voir les enfants**_, cria Edward en la relevant._

L'instant d'après, il s'était rué dans la chambre. Il arracha les rideaux en feu et les piétina tandis qu'elle traversait le couloir en courant pour gagner la nurserie.

Une bouffée de soulagement la submergea. Le vacarme avait effrayé ses enfants, mais ils étaient sains et saufs.

Le cœur battant à se rompre, elle les prit dans ses bras et resta immobile au centre de la pièce, paralysée sur place, ne sachant ce qui allait se passer. Elle tenta de calmer Anthony et Nessie, mais, avec le hurlement strident de l'alarme, c'était impossible.

Les larmes roulant sur ses joues, elle tenta de maîtriser sa propre peur.

Quelqu'un avait jeté un cocktail Molotov par la fenêtre de sa chambre. La fenêtre devant laquelle Edward s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt.

Elle ne parvenait pas à le croire.

L'explosion aurait pu le tuer. Ou la tuer, elle. Si Edward n'avait pas réagi aussi vite, ils auraient sans doute été gravement blessés tous les deux.

Voire pire.

Elle serra plus étroitement les enfants contre elle, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque l'alarme se tut enfin.

Cela signifiait-il que tout danger était écarté ? Trop terrifiée pour bouger, elle demeura là où elle était.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Edward et Esmé firent irruption dans la pièce.

- **Ça va ? **_demanda Edward, d'une voix altérée par la tension._

- **Oui, je crois**_, répondit-elle, luttant de nouveau contre les larmes tandis qu'Esmé passait un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules._

- **Jasper est en route**_, annonça Edward en prenant Nessie. _**Descendons l'attendre au rez-de-chaussée.**

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'entrée, on frappait à la porte. Edward reconnut deux de ses hommes et les fit entrer.

- **Nous avons entendu la déflagration**_, déclara Sam, la mine sombre. _**Ensuite, nous avons vu le feu à la fenêtre. C'est une chance que vous soyez tous indemnes.**

- **Vous n'avez vu personne rôder dans les environs ? **_demanda Edward tout en changeant Nessie de position._

Sam et Jacob secouèrent la tête en même temps.

- **Je n'ai pas entendu de voiture, pas vu âme qui vive**_, grogna Sam. _**Bon sang, c'est comme si ce type était un fantôme !**

- **Un fantôme ne jette pas de cocktail Molotov**_, rétorqua Edward d'une voix où perçait la colère._

Il tendit Nessie à sa mère.

- **Je veux aller jeter un coup d'œil au-dehors. Avec la neige, il devrait y avoir des traces.**

Sam fronça les sourcils.

- **J'ai peur que Jacob et moi n'ayons marché dessus**_, avoua-t-il. _**Quand nous avons entendu l'explosion, nous nous sommes précipités tous les deux vers ce côté de la maison. Je n'ai même pas pensé qu'il pourrait y avoir des empreintes.**

- **Il en reste peut-être quand même**_, répondit Edward d'un ton décidé._

- **Je t'en prie, Edward**_, intervint Bella, _**attends que Jasper soit arrivé avant de sortir.**

Qui savait quel danger l'attendait au-dehors, dans le noir ? L'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose à Edward lui était intolérable.

- **Bella a raison**_, renchérit sa mère avec inquiétude. _**Attends Jasper, s'il te plaît. À quoi bon prendre des risques inutiles ?**

Bella le dévisagea. À en juger par son expression, il mourait d'envie de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse aboutir à l'arrestation du coupable.

- **Si vous voulez, Jacob et moi pouvons retourner jeter un coup d'œil**_, proposa Sam._

- **Croyez-moi**_, ajouta Jacob, _**si ce type traîne encore par ici, je ne demanderais pas mieux que de lui flanquer une bonne rossée !**

Edward lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule.

- **Merci, Jacob, mais je ne veux pas que quiconque soit blessé. Je suggère que nous restions tous ici en attendant que Jasper arrive.**

Sam et Jacob acquiescèrent et s'assirent sans discuter. Bella et Esmé prirent place sur le canapé avec les enfants tandis qu'Edward faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, bouillant d'une rage contenue.

La peur de Bella s'était un peu apaisée à présent, mais elle était désormais résolue à quitter cette maison le plus tôt possible. Elle ne pouvait exposer ses enfants au danger plus longtemps. La pensée que l'engin aurait pu être jeté dans la chambre des enfants lui glaçait le sang.

Cessant d'arpenter la pièce, Edward s'adressa à Jacob.

- **Quand Jasper aura inspecté les lieux, allez voir dans la grange si vous pouvez trouver un morceau de contreplaqué pour remplacer la vitre cassée.**

Il se tourna vers Bella. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que de l'encre.

- **Bella, je voudrais que tu prépares un sac pour toi et pour les enfants.**

Elle le regarda avec surprise.

- **Mais… où pouvons-nous aller ?**

Les routes étaient presque impraticables et elle savait que ses pneus étaient usés. Il était hors de question qu'elle prenne le chemin du retour ce soir.

- **Sam va te conduire dans un motel. Tu y resteras jusqu'à ce que les routes soient dégagées.**

Enfin, il considéra sa mère.

- **Tu ferais peut-être mieux de faire pareil.**

- **Absolument pas**_, rétorqua Esmé. _**Je pense comme toi qu'il vaut mieux que Bella et les enfants soient mis à l'abri. Mais personne ne va me chasser de chez moi.**

Edward hocha la tête, comme si la décision de sa mère ne le surprenait guère. Il reporta son attention sur Bella.

- **D'après le dernier bulletin météo, la neige va durer entre vingt-quatre et quarante-huit heures. Emporte assez de vêtements pour deux jours au moins.**

- **Et toi ? **_demanda-t-elle, inquiète._

Elle aurait voulu qu'il les accompagne, qu'il s'éloigne de cet endroit dangereux et aille se cacher avec eux en lieu sûr.

- **Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi. L'important, c'est que les enfants et toi soyez en sécurité.**

Il tendit les bras et lui prit Anthony.

- **Viens, je vais t'aider à préparer le nécessaire.**

- **Et moi, je vais à la grange**_, intervint Jacob. _**Je suis sûr que celui qui a lancé ce truc est parti depuis longtemps, à présent.**

Sam acquiesça.

- **Je reste ici avec Mme Cullen.**

Edward et Bella gravirent l'escalier en silence et gagnèrent la chambre. Une odeur d'essence et de fumée flottait encore dans l'air.

Un frisson parcourut Bella alors qu'elle songeait à ce qui aurait pu arriver. Avec des gestes tremblants, elle sortit la valise du placard et y mit rapidement les quelques vêtements qu'elle avait apportés avec elle. Ensuite, elle se rendit dans la nurserie et fit de même avec les affaires des enfants.

- **Je t'appellerai demain matin**_, murmura Edward._

Elle se tourna vers lui. L'angoisse se lisait sur ses traits, mêlée à la colère.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa la main sur sa joue. Bella se laissa aller contre sa chaleur.

- **Tu aurais pu être blessée**_, dit-il d'une voix sourde. _**Toi ou les enfants.**

- **Mais nous sommes sains et saufs**_, souffla-t-elle._

- **Pour ce soir, oui, mais je ne peux pas courir le risque qu'une chose pareille se reproduise. Je vous croyais en sécurité ici, mais je comprends à présent que je me trompais. Vous serez à l'abri au motel jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez renter à Chicago.**

La voix de Jasper s'éleva au pied de l'escalier.

- **Edward ?**

Edward laissa retomber sa main et fit un pas en arrière.

- **Je suis là. Monte.**

Ils allèrent à la rencontre du shérif.

- **Jette un coup d'œil si tu veux. J'envoie Sam conduire Bella au motel. Je reviens tout de suite.**

Pendant que Bella et Esmé mettaient leurs manteaux aux enfants, Edward entra dans son bureau. Il en ressortit quelques instants plus tard.

- **Je vous ai réservé une chambre chez Alberto. Le motel est propre et confortable, et le propriétaire est un de mes amis. La chambre est au nom de Henry Johnson. Personne ne saura que vous êtes là.**

Un muscle tressauta à sa mâchoire.

- **Sam prendra soin de vous. Je t'appelle demain matin**_, dit-il en plaçant une liasse de billets dans la main de Bella. _**Il y a un restaurant à côté. On te livrera tout ce dont tu as besoin.**

Sam prit la valise, prêt à partir. Bella enfila son manteau, soudain effrayée pour Edward.

- **Je t'en prie, sois prudent**_, murmura-t-elle, les enfants dans les bras._

Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur leur front, puis replaça doucement une mèche folle derrière l'oreille de Bella.

- **Vas-y.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, les enfants et elle étaient installés à bord du 4x4 de Sam. Comme ils s'éloignaient de la maison, Bella se retourna et vit la silhouette d'Edward qui se détachait sur le seuil.

Une fois de plus, un terrible pressentiment l'envahit. Une peur inexplicable.

La crainte de ne plus jamais le revoir.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, Jasper avait prélevé les fragments du projectile et examiné les débris laissés dans la chambre. À présent, Henry était en train de fixer le contreplaqué à la fenêtre béante.<p>

Sam était rentré au ranch après avoir déposé Bella et les enfants au motel. Bien que soulagé de les savoir en sécurité, Edward bouillait de rage. À vrai dire, sa colère n'avait fait que s'accroître depuis l'incident.

Et il savait exactement contre qui elle était dirigée.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et enfila sa veste.

- **Où vas-tu ? **_demanda Jasper, interloqué._

- **Chez Volturi.**

Edward décida de laisser son revolver dans le tiroir. S'il l'emportait, il risquait d'être tenté de s'en servir. Et bien qu'il brûle de punir celui qu'il considérait comme responsable de l'attentat, il ne voulait pas aller jusqu'à le tuer.

Il était père, à présent. Il ne pouvait se laisser dominer par la fureur qu'il éprouvait, même si elle était justifiée.

- **Bon sang, Edward, tu ne peux pas débarquer chez lui comme ça ! **_s'écria Jasper, consterné._

- **Tu veux parier ?**

- **Reste ici**_, insista le shérif. _**Je vais aller voir Volturi.**

- **En ce cas, je t'accompagne.**

Sans laisser à Jasper le temps de protester davantage, Edward sortit dans la nuit enneigée, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Quelques instant plus tard, ils roulaient dans la voiture de patrouille de Jasper. La neige rendait la circulation difficile, mais une seule pensée occupait l'esprit d'Edward : il imaginait ce qui se serait produit si le projectile avait été lancé dans la chambre des enfants.

Le seul fait d'envisager pareille tragédie décuplait sa rage.

- **Il aurait pu tuer mes enfants, Jasper**_, dit-il, rompant le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle._

- **Je sais.**

La voiture fit un petit écart et Jasper manœuvra pour la redresser.

- **Nous vérifierons si Démétri a un alibi pour ce soir.**

- **Il est possible qu'il n'ait pas agi lui-même**_, rétorqua Edward, les sourcils froncés. _**Il a pu employer un homme de main. Il faut que je mette un terme à tout cela.**

Il se détourna, fixant la nuit noire.

- **Peut-être devrais-je retirer ma candidature ?**

Jasper le regarda, abasourdi.

- **Tu ferais ça ?**

- **S'il n'y avait que moi, je n'y songerais pas une seconde. Mais la situation a changé, Jasper. J'ai des enfants. Bella et eux ont besoin de moi.**

- **Si tu te retires, tes ennemis auront gagné. Et la corruption continuera à sévir à Springfield**_, répondit Jasper avec un soupir. _**Accorde-moi encore quelques jours avant de prendre une décision. En ce moment, tu es sous le coup de l'émotion. Donne-toi le temps de retrouver ton calme et laisse-moi régler cette affaire.**

Edward demeura silencieux, conscient que son ami avait raison. Il était trop bouleversé pour se montrer rationnel, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Bella, à Nessie et à Anthony.

Il avait voulu être un héros, débarrasser sa ville de la corruption que ses habitants subissaient depuis trop longtemps. À présent, il se demandait si le prix à payer n'était pas trop élevé.

Il voulait être un père plus qu'un héros.

Il se redressa sur son siège alors qu'ils approchaient des faubourgs. Les seuls autres véhicules qu'ils croisaient étaient des chasse-neige et des camions qui déversaient du sel sur la chaussée.

Démétri Volturi vivait bien au-dessus de ce qui lui permettait son salaire, dans une luxueuse villa de cinq chambres située sur un vaste terrain. La première chose qu'Edward remarqua fut sa voiture, garée dans l'allée. Des traces de pneus indiquaient clairement qu'on s'en était servi peu de temps auparavant.

Sa colère, qui s'était un peu apaisée durant le trajet, revint au galop. Il ouvrit sa portière et se rua hors du véhicule avant même que celui-ci se soit complètement immobilisé.

- **Edward ! Attends-moi, bon sang ! **_cria Jasper en coupant le contact._

Edward n'en fit rien. Il se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers la porte d'entrée et se mit à tambouriner des deux poings contre le battant.

Lorsque Démétri apparut sur le seuil, Jasper avait atteint la véranda. Sans dire un mot, Edward saisit l'homme par le col de sa chemise immaculée et le traîna au-dehors.

- **Hé ! Lâche-moi**_, hurla Démétri._

Il se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

- **Ça ne va pas, non ?**

- **Tu es sorti faire un tour ce soir, Démétri ? **_rétorqua Edward en le foudroyant du regard. _**Je vois qu'on a conduit ta voiture. Tu es venu me rendre une petite visite ?**

Il prit brusquement conscience d'une autre présence. L'adjoint au shérif, Frank Hunter, venait de les rejoindre.

- **Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles**_, s'écria Démétri, les joues écarlates._

- **En ce cas, tu as engagé quelqu'un pour lancer un cocktail Molotov par ma fenêtre ! **_accusa Edward en faisant un pas vers lui. _**Il y avait deux bébés chez moi, espèce de salaud !**

Démétri regarda tour à tour Edward et Jasper.

- **Quoi ? Je ne sais rien de cette histoire, je vous le jure !**

- **En ce cas, où es-tu allé ? **_demanda Edward. _**Ta voiture a roulé récemment. Où es-tu allé ? **

- **Au supermarché ! **_rétorqua Démétri, visiblement irrité. _**On annonce encore des chutes de neige. J'avais besoin de lait. C'est un crime ?**

- **Il dit la vérité**_, intervint Frank. _**Je l'ai surveillé toute la soirée. Il n'est allé qu'au supermarché.**

Edward fixa Frank, puis Démétri.

- **Je te préviens, Démétri. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à un de mes proches, je reviens te voir et je te ferai regretter d'être né.**

Démétri regarda Jasper d'un air outré.

- **Vous avez entendu ça ? Il m'a menacé !**

Jasper secoua la tête.

- **Non. Ce n'était pas une menace, Démétri. C'était une promesse.**

Le shérif mit la main sur l'épaule d'Edward.

- **Viens, Edward. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour l'instant.**

Après avoir lancé un dernier regard assassin à Démétri, Edward tourna les talons et regagna la voiture. Jasper et Frank échangèrent encore quelques mots avec l'homme tandis qu'il fulminait en silence.

Quand donc parviendraient-ils à éclaircir cette affaire ? Qui que soit le coupable, il était assez habile pour ne pas laisser d'indices derrière lui.

Une chose était claire : Edward ne pouvait permettre à Bella de revenir chez lui avant que le problème soit réglé. Et cette pensée ne faisait qu'aviver sa fureur.

Le trajet de retour fut tendu. Jasper se chargea de la conversation, exposant à Edward son plan d'action.

- **S'il y a des empreintes sur les débris que j'ai récupérés chez toi, il sera peut-être possible de déterminer la provenance des matériaux utilisés. Fais-moi confiance, Edward. Je trouverai celui qui se cache derrière tout cela.**

Edward se taisait, fixant le noir, songeant à Bella et aux enfants.

Que faisaient-ils en ce moment ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ses enfants devaient dormir à poings fermés, et ce soir, il ne pourrait pas se tenir sur le seuil et respirer leur odeur, contempler leurs adorables petits visages.

Ce soir, Bella et lui ne pourraient pas s'asseoir ensemble dans le salon et bavarder paisiblement après que sa mère se serait retirée dans sa chambre.

Savoir qu'un odieux individu lui avait volé ces plaisirs réveilla sa colère. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, elle s'était dissipée d'elle-même, le laissant épuisé.

Jacob et Sam étaient dans le salon avec sa mère lorsqu'il entra. Il leur résuma la situation en quelques mots, après quoi les hommes s'en allèrent.

Edward se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un whisky.

- **Ça va ? **_demanda Esmé avec sollicitude._

- **Non. Je suis furieux, frustré, et je me demande si je ne devrais pas renoncer à me présenter**_, avoua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle._

- **C'est ce que tu veux ?**

- **Ce que je veux, c'est qu'il n'arrive rien à Bella et aux enfants.**

Esmé lui sourit.

- **Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. D'ailleurs, dès que les routes seront dégagées, Bella et les jumeaux rentreront à Chicago. Tu devras continuer à vivre ici, avec ta décision.**

Edward soupira, et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

- **Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment peur dans ma vie jusqu'à ce soir. L'idée que Bella et les enfants soient passés si près du danger me terrifie.**

- **Être parent apporte une multitude de craintes**_, commenta Esmé en lui tapotant la main. _**La première fois que ces enfants monteront à bicyclette, tu seras terrifié aussi. Le jour où tu les mettras dans un bus pour qu'ils se rendent à l'école, tu auras le cœur serré en pensant à tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer. Mais tu connaîtras aussi des joies plus grandes que toutes celles que tu as pu éprouver auparavant.**

Edward hocha la tête sans rien dire.

- **Et puis il y a Bella**_, dit Esmé doucement. _**Ton visage s'éclaire quand elle est près de toi, Edward.**

- **Elle est la mère de mes enfants.**

- **Je pense qu'elle pourrait être davantage si tu lui ouvrais ton cœur.**

- **Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit davantage**_, répondit-il avec une légèreté forcée._

Esmé soupira.

- **Ton père était un homme merveilleux, Edward, mais il était obsédé par la crainte qu'une femme ne vole ta fortune. J'ai peur qu'au lieu de te rendre prudent, ce qui était son intention, il ne t'ait rendu incapable d'être proche de quelqu'un.**

Edward n'était pas d'humeur à écouter sa mère tenter de le faire changer d'avis sur l'amour et le mariage. Il vida son verre d'un trait.

- **Maman, la journée a été longue et je suis épuisé. Je ne veux pas avoir une conversation concernant ma décision de rester célibataire.**

- **Tu as raison**_, murmura-t-elle. _**Je suis désolée.**

Elle se leva.

- **Je vais me coucher. À demain, Edward. J'espère que, d'ici là, Jasper aura tout résolu et que la vie pourra reprendre son cours normal.**

- **Bonne nuit, maman.**

Il la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu dans l'escalier, puis se laissa de nouveau aller contre le dossier du fauteuil, poussant un long soupir.

Il espérait lui aussi que Jasper aurait obtenu des réponses le lendemain matin, mais il n'était guère optimiste.

Son regard se posa sur le téléphone. Il réprima l'envie d'appeler Bella, juste pour entendre sa voix avant d'aller se coucher. Il était tard et il ne voulait pas réveiller les jumeaux. D'ailleurs, il lui avait dit qu'il téléphonerait de bonne heure le lendemain matin.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il avait recommencé à neiger.

La veille, il avait espéré qu'il neige afin de pouvoir garder Bella et les enfants plus longtemps auprès de lui.

À présent, il priait pour que la neige cesse et que Bella puisse ramener les enfants à Chicago, là où ils seraient à l'abri du dément qui s'était mis en tête de gâcher sa vie.


End file.
